Garden of Everything
by mellomarie
Summary: [S x S]He meets his angel, without wings dancing during summer rain, in the Garden of Everything.
1. garden

**Garden of Everything  
**

**  
'garden'  
**  
He couldn't sleep that night, like usual; staring dully at the clock beside his bed tick-tock-ing while the hue of gold and white shone through his window sill. You'd think I was getting too old for counting sheep, but really, I was an exception. I had also tried the hot milk, blankets, boring old stories that Wei insisted on reciting, saying how tired he got from listening to them when he was little. I guess I'm not normal seeing as I was wide awake after the 3rd round of 'Sleeping Beauty'.

_'Tick-Tock'  
_  
It annoyed the hell out of me, much like this entire room, house and town. I had the urge to smash it, but, the nagging feeling known as guilt plagued me, preventing the only thing that could make this entire night worthwhile. Sleepless nights weren't all that productive.

_'Tick-Tock'  
_  
Tomeda was an interesting town, to say the least. It was in the middle of Japan, a quiet existence with people leading boringly average lives; excitement at its finest when a new type of tomato came in the market. Sure, I might be exaggerating, but a town this boring didn't really have limits. Tomeda was also the cruel punishment my mother decided to give to me weeks before I came here. Actually, she didn't really tell me; sending me off on a train while giving me a letter telling me why I deserved this unjust ridicule was more like it. My mother was like that, spontaneous and evilly clever.

Wei, my butler, who had come with me, told me not to worry so much. I felt like laughing at him, but Wei was a good friend (only friend actually), so telling him how stupid he sounded would surely hit a nerve. The poor man blindly followed my mother's obscenities; then again, I wasn't getting paid to listen to her.

"I heard Tomeda is quite nice, Xiao Lang-sama, quiet different from Hong Kong" Wei had said they day we were arriving to the hell-hole—I mean, Tomeda.

"Different can also be torture" I snapped back, growing quite guilty afterwards, but made sure not to show it.

"I doubt your mother sent you here to simply torture you" Wei said carefully, making sure not to send me into another fit. It annoyed me how he was so oblivious to everything, as if my mother sent me here with good intentions; pity how innocent he was.

"You're right, she's more crafty than that, I bet you she has a couple of bombs ready to explode once we get off this train" I muttered bitterly, not feeling quite as guilty hearing Wei chuckle good-naturedly. Though, I wasn't meaning to sound funny.

"Xiao-Lang-sama can be quite amusing, with such an imagination like that. Perhaps, hypothetically speaking, this is a way your mother is showing her love? You looked so bored in Hong Kong." Wei mused cheerfully, making me sick to the stomach. At times, his naïve persona of life annoyed the hell out me—wait, I should say all the time.

"Yes, and sending me to an equally boring place or perhaps even worse will solve that little problem, right? Seriously, she has motives, we all know that." I sounded proud, which was a good thing; since instincts were the only respectable thing I inherited from my mother.

"Well, we will have to wait and see, right?"

I glared furiously at Wei, disgusted how happy he was. How pathetic.

"Wait and see, for absolute hell that is."

--

Perhaps I had exaggerated a little bit that day, seeing as there weren't any bombs, and Wei and I had survived the train ride, thankfully. However, I was sure my mother was planning something, I was almost positive she was. Wei, though, was too absorbed by the 'happy and quiet atmosphere', as he said it, of Tomeda to even acknowledge the real threat at hand. 

"Surely you are not still thinking such atrocities Xiao-Lang-sama?" Wei had asked, aghast, when I had told him about Cunning Plan #1413413.

"Of course not, I know how she's like, Wei! She's trying to fool us into thinking that she has good intentions, and she actually cares about us. How foolish of her, treating us like naïve fools" However, I knew one of us could very well be a naïve fool; stupid Wei.

"Think what you want, Xiao-Lang-sama, but I must assure you, your mother isn't the type to torture you simply because she deemed it so. I begin to wonder this is all because of the Li Clan title you will inherit once—"

"It isn't that, stop assuming things!"

That shut him up, but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"As you wish Xiao-Lang-sama"

Damn.

--  
So, here I am, on my bed, not sleeping; feeling extremely bored, guilty, and maybe a little hungry.

Grumble…

…definitely hungry. However, I wasn't quite up to stuffing my face in the middle of the night, so I had to pursuit another tactic. Taking a walk seemed perfect.

You should know that the houses in Tomeda aren't as big and glorifying like in Hong Kong, but my mother must have gone through a lot to get such an extravagant house in the middle of nowhere. The house was fairly big, with 2 huge bedrooms, and wonderful kitchen that Wei made a second home.

"So much room to work with, I feel so honored!" he had said the day we arrived, in a freakishly high-pitched voice.

However, I had grown attached to the backyard, where a huge garden was there, brimming with roses and tulips of all kind; lush greens and foreign flowers were abundant as well. A fountain of spring water that seemed rather unnecessary was my only company, next to my favorite attribute in the garden, the sakura trees.

A little secret of mine is the passionate fondness I have for sakura trees. They are so delicate with the soft layer of bright pink; blowing softly in the wind, making it harder to breathe, because it's so hard sinking in how beautiful they are. As you can see, if I actually told people this, they'd think I'm some sappy 15 year old gay, who seriously needed to keep his hormones in check—which isn't true by the way. I just find them extremely, relaxing, albeit girly, but you get over that once you're use to it.

I learned from great experienced sitting on benches weren't safe, especially if it's in fall, and it had rained just a couple of hours ago; quite hazardous frankly. I guess that's why my sisters called me a perfectionist, cold, unfeeling; a downright asshole in short, though, I never really take the time to listen to their reasoning, probably because I never really take them seriously. But as I stand here, in the summer rain, watching the sakura petals blow in the wind, I start to think maybe I am a perfectionist.

Is this why I hate it here so much? Because its so simple, and uncoordinated? Perhaps that's why my mom sent me here, because I was way to serious. No, it can't be, I mean, she could always tell me she hated how perfect I was. Then again, I had always assumed, with all the pressure, a perfect son would be best.

"Maybe I should just, let go."

'_Furidashita natsu no ame ga'_

A voice, where was it coming from? I blinked a few times, wondering if it was just my imagination. Perhaps it was, especially since it was the middle of the night. _Maybe_ I thought bitterly, _I'm going insane._

'_Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto'_

He had to admit, it sounded quite…pretty. It was definitely a girl's voice, a young girl too. But he didn't see anyone in the garden, so how did the girl enter? Who was she, and why was she singing? Blindly following the voice, I was led to a small clearing. There was a clearing here, since when?

'_Omoide to daburu eizou'_

My eyebrows furrowed with frustration, curiosity and most of all, violation. I felt as if my sanctuary was violated, that the one thing that I was attached to, occupied another. Perhaps I was being selfish, but in the middle of the night, I thought sounding selfish and unintelligent could go unnoticed.

'_Aki no dorama no saihousou'_

That's when my breath hitched in my throat, and the words that were just formulating in my mouth disappeared with my common sense. Before me was a girl, not just any girl mind you, a thin and attractive looking girl, with long flowing auburn hair, and mesmerizing emerald eyes. She stood in her white summer dress, dancing in the garden; white ribbons attached to her hair, as she spun and spun, her voice filling the night air.

In short, she was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life.

"Oh, are you here to sing with me?"

I looked up, partially surprised that the girl could also talk, and also a little embarrassed that she caught me staring. I blushed furiously when she gave me a dazzling smile, and stuck out her hand, inviting me to do her odd ritual with her.

"I-I'm not h-here to sing with you." Good, that meant I didn't loose my voice—

"Really? That's a pity, I've been waiting for a singing partner for ages" she replied cheerfully.

--and thankfully my sense of dignity because I didn't blush this time, just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Who are you, and why are you in my garden?" I asked, a little ruder than I intended, but I needed to get the point across.

"Your garden? That's weird, onii-chan didn't mention any neighbors," she scratched her head in this twisted cute way, I guess, since I started to blush again. Damn hormones.

"Anyway, welcome to Tomeda!"

"Uh, thanks…I think" What a nutcase.

"Oh, the music is playing, it's so pretty; don't you think so?" she asked, spinning around me. I was seriously confused now. Music? What music?

"I-I don't here anything" I mumbled.

"Really? I do, it sounds like chimes, and some piano in the background"

Piano? Chimes? What the hell?

"Uh, actually all I hear is grasshoppers, and, that's about it" I felt stupid trying to correct her, seeing as she was still smiling dumbly, while spinning like a 5 year old.

"Would like to dance?" she asked, prettily, making me confused, flustered and disgusted at the same time if possible. Random was a favorite past time of hers, apparently.

"Actually, I'd rather sleep" I replied, backing away as she started to spin faster. I noticed how she had sakura petals in her hair, making her look even more angelic if possible.

"How boring, dancing is so much more fun!" she retorted, grabbing a flower and sticking it in her hair. I noticed how it suited her nicely, that's when I also noticed she caught me staring…again.

"Do you like flowers?" she asked, staring at me intently, as if waiting for the most fascinating answer.

"I guess…" I could be such a disappointment sometimes.

"Really? That's great, there aren't a lot of people who like flowers, or know how precious they really are" she said eagerly, walking over to a sakura tree, and grabbing two sakura petals. I watched her intrigued, wondering why she asked such odd questions. Who was this girl?

"Here, a flower"

I looked at my hand and noticed a single sakura petal sitting there. Usually, I'd just stare at it for awhile and then toss it somewhere, but this time, I couldn't even move my hand.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, watching me, her emerald showing concern. I was really hard to do much of anything with a face like that staring at you.

"I love sakura petals" I replied, my voice strained and dry. She grinned, flashing her very own sakura petal before.

"I love sakura petals too!"

And that was the night, when Tomeda became not as boring as I had assumed.


	2. sakura

**Author's Note(s): **Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter, which inspired me to promptly write the next one. I know some are wondering if this is the usual cliché 'boy meets girl and immediately falls in love' story, and I can assure you, it isn't. Please stick around to read the rest of the story, since I know the first chapter was a complete turn-off. However, this story is very dramatic, no matter how light-hearted the story might seem. Also, the entire story is done in Syaoran's perspective, which might seem a little boring after awhile, but it's necessary so I can keep in the element of suspense.

I can also assure you, Tomoyo, Eriol and other major CCS characters will make their debut soon enough, thank you for the support!

Oh and (haha) I am starting a new story, once this one is done. Obviously it's CCS; S x S and the story is called Utopia. I only have a few chapters 'planned' not completed' so it won't be posted in awhile.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS in any shape or form.

**Garden of Everything**

'**sakura' **

"I love sakura petals too!"

She was smiling cheerfully, even though her summer dress was drenched in water, and the small petal in her hand was wrinkling under the rain fall. However, she still looked so mysterious and beautiful; even though she acted like the biggest nutcase that walked this earth.

"W-Who are you?" I knew I already asked this, but she didn't really give me a proper answer. Besides, I had the right to know; imagine if she was a prowler?

"Who am I?" she echoed, staring at her sakura petal oddly. She seemed focused, which was odd since she was pretty much walking on air for the past hour. She turned and grinned at me, scooting closer and holding her petal right into my face.

"I like Sakura" she said quietly, still smiling; her breath trickles down my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"I already know that, y-you already said you like sakura" I said, trying to sound as dignified as I could. She grinned again, standing up, skipping to the centre of the clearing, dancing merrily beside a sakura tree. She held up her hands as if beckoning the petals to fall down.

"That's why, my name is Sakura, because I love sakura!" she cried, the rain splattering on her face, while she spun again.

"Is that what your parents named you?" I asked, slowly walking up to the sakura tree she was currently spinning around. She laughed musically, turning around spontaneously as she grabbed my hands, spinning me around her. I nearly choked from lack of air, since I gasped so hard. I wanted to tell her to stop spinning, since I felt like I was about to puke; then again, I doubt anything would come out of my mouth. I was too absorbed with her presence.

"I—

She had stopped spinning now, as I sighed in relief. She looked at me seriously, still holding the sakura petal, which looked like it was about to crumple into shreds. I could tell her grip was hard, which meant she was thinking about something.

"—named myself" she finished, her eyes closed, making me notice her long eyelashes and how peaceful she looked, standing in the rain, under a huge sakura tree.

"Why would you name yourself?" Perhaps it was a stupid question, and I highly doubt she'd give me a straight answer. She wasn't smiling this time; instead, she held the sakura petal to her chest. That's when I realized this girl was nothing but confusing.

"They told me too" she mumbled her eyes soft and glazed. It looked like she was crying, making me wonder why this girl was so weird. Did anyone name themselves? Well, no, but until now, it could be a possibility.

"Uh…okay" I muttered, sitting on the bench even though I usually didn't. However, I was tired, and I thought, acting weird tonight, was perfectly acceptable. She skipped up to me, curtsying while she grinned cheerfully again. That's when I noticed a smile suited her best; she wasn't one who looked like she deserved sadness, pain, or even anger.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked, staring at me, that silly smile on her face, while she held batches of her dress in her hands. I knew she was waiting for an answer, preferably yes, but—

"Not really"

—I wasn't one who liked to dance. She looked disappointed, and yet, defiant to my response because she kept asking why I didn't. It seemed as though dancing in the rain, in the middle of the night, to a complete stranger was normal to her.

"Because," I had said for the umpteenth time, "I don't want too"

"Everyone likes to dance though; it's like your flying, without wings" she said intelligently, smiling while she demonstrated the excitements of dancing. To bad I wasn't the least bit affected by it.

"I guess wolves really are stubborn" she said out of the blue, smiling to herself.

"Excuse me?"

She grinned, poking my nose (while I blushed furiously, demanding why she did such a callous thing), and ran off to the tree.

"I'll explain it… some other time" she said teasingly. It was safe to say I was getting thoroughly annoyed with her, no matter how cute she tried to be. I walked up to her, getting angrier by the minute. No one poked my nose, or _any _part of me, and got away with it.

"Don't ever do that again, or else!" I cried, wagging my finger in emphasis. She giggled, putting her hands behind her back, as she leaned back on the tree. This was also when I noticed how much bigger I was compared to her; with my finger wagging, and one of my arms backing against the tree. She looked so small like that, so…vulnerable. It was hard to picture an angel vulnerable.

"Or else what?" she asked, still grinning in amusement. It hurt a little that she took my authority as a joke; then again, everything was a joke to her, no matter how serious I tried to be. I sighed, backing away, and walking back to the bench.

She had immediately run to me, crouching down, still holding the damned sakura petal. It didn't look quite beautiful as before, with the rain and all. However, it still looked pretty…I wonder why…

"Are you mad at Sakura?" she asked, holding the sakura up to my face, while frowning. I knew for sure, that frowns didn't suit her, definitely didn't suit her.

"I-I'm not mad" I mumbled, turning my head away so she didn't see me blush crimson at how close she was. I could hear her breathing, her heart pounding in her chest, and even the quiet humming sound that escaped her lips every so often. She looked concern, which made me dread what was coming next even more.

"I must make _nagaremono-chan, _cheerful again!" she cried ecstatically, getting up and pumping her fist into the air. I blushed in embarrassment; this girl was seriously making me uncomfortable.

"I told you, I'm fine!" I cried, hoping against hope she wasn't going to do something odd again. Wait, that was a stupid wish; I was certain she would do something odd again. However, by the time I could protest, I felt something soft on my cheek…something like lips, soft lips that belonged to a girl… to Sakura.

By the time her 'kiss' was over, she stood before me, hands behind her back (a signature Sakura pose), as she smiled cheerfully, her cheeks tinted in blush pink. I could also say the same for myself, except I looked like I was about to die from embarrassment. Thankfully, her cheerful giggles prevented me to fall unconscious.

"You look so funny!" she laughed hysterically, holding her side as the rain started to slowly stop. Her hair looked orange now, and her white dress looked pink. Gladly taking advantage of the diversion from the current 'situation', I noticed that the sky was in hues of pink and orange. The sun was setting.

"I guess it's morning now" I said, a bit more confident than I really sounded. This was a good thing, because she stopped laughing; staring at the sky. She continued to look lost like that for quite awhile.

I coughed to get her attention, but it didn't work. Walking up to her, I bid (more like mumbled) my goodbye.

"Huh?" she said in response. Damn.

"I said tonight was interesting, and I'm going home now" I said a little louder, while she nodded in affirmation. She looked a little disappointed, which was a pity, since I felt quite relived to get out of this mess.

"Yes, me too, onii-chan's calling me" she said cheerfully, skipping out of the clearing. I started at her dumbfounded. _Onii-chan?_

"Goodbye! I hope to play again soon!" she called, waving her hands frantically. I blushed crimson when she grinned at me one final time, and skipped off, into the horizon.

"What a weird girl" I mumbled, stuffing my hands into my pocket and walking back into my home. Suddenly, I halted, realization dawning on me.

"**Yes, me too, onii-chan's calling me"**

_But…, _I thought, staring furiously at the ground, _I didn't here anything…_

--

"Xiao Lang-sama, good morning." Wei said smiling once I got into the house. He looked unusually cheerful, even for him, which scared me a lot. I stared at him, finally deciding wasting precious mental energy trying to figure out Wei wasn't worth it.

"'morning" I mumbled, sitting on the breakfast table, I noticed my eyes were drooping slightly, and I mumbled inaudible words when Wei put the food next to me. That's when Wei chuckled; sitting across me, while tapping my head. I got annoyed after awhile, staring at him angrily.

"What?" I snapped. If anyone cared, he responded by laughing again, smiling like an idiot. I grumbled, grabbing my chop sticks, and eating hungrily.

"Xiao Lang-sama is acting quite odd today" Wei mused, making me blush in embarrassment as I remembered the night's events. Did Wei know?

"I'm not acting odd, Wei" I said through my full mouth.

"Really? Well, I have noticed quite a few things, like, fatigue, mumbles and most of all, no manners" Wei replied, ticking them off on his fingers. I glared again, and continued to eat. Obviously Wei didn't like the fact that I was trying to prevent an all out lash, because he continued to pester me.

"So, where was Xiao Lang-sama since last night?" Wei asked, watching me intently.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked, again, through a full mouth.

"Not today, I finished everything early. Anyway, where were you?" It was plainly obvious my tactics weren't working which was a shame since it was the only thing I could come up with. I settled with ignorance; it always worked regardless of how tough the situation was.

"Did you hear, about the phantom dancer?" Wei asked out of the blue. I stared at him idiotically, noodles spilling out of my mouth. I was such a mess today.

"Phantom Dancer?" I asked intelligently. Wei smiled, while I shook my head 'no'. Scooting closer to me, his eyes twinkling merrily; Wei parted his mouth to tell me the story of the 'Phantom Dancer'.

"Legend has it, that there's a girl, dressed in white, who dances amongst the flowers in gardens. Usually, she dances during the night, singing beautifully. She's a young girl, around your age, which is odd because girl's her age shouldn't be out at night, dancing"

"That's a load of--,"

"Please let me finish Xiao-Lang-sama—anyway the girl is said to be not part of our world, our existence. Many people of Tomeda couldn't quite fathom that a ghost lived in their small town; I couldn't blame them though seeing as--,"

"She's not a ghost, I know she isn't, besides, that's just bull! A ghost? Seriously, they must be kidding" I wouldn't believe such lies, after all, I knew the girl was real, no I could feel she was real, when she kissed me in the gardens. A ghost could never kiss—they couldn't.

"How do you know Xiao Lang-sama, after all you've only just moved here; recorded cases are out there based on this ghost." Wei said quietly, picking up my dish, ignoring my protests. I knew what I was talking about; I didn't lie about these things. Besides, phantoms didn't exist. Wei was just teasing me, like he always did.

"I m-met her, I know she's real" I said defiantly, quite frightened why I had even mentioned our 'meeting', since I was still getting over it. Wei smiled knowingly, (at least it seemed like he knew something), and began to wash the dishes. I stared at him baffled, and perhaps, a little insulted that he didn't even acknowledge my confession.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I just told you I met her, the Phantom Dancer" I gritted through my teeth as I watched Wei still continue to wash the dishes. I noticed he was smiling slightly, well, it didn't really look like a smile; more like an upside down frown—a smirk.

I growled.

"You knew didn't you? You knew all along that I had met her, and you told me that bogus lie!" I said angrily, while he chuckled rather loudly, staring at me like I was the biggest joke. I had a feeling that being a joke was the new label I had acquired throughout this entire rendezvous.

"I must assure you Xiao Lang-sama that I was hardly trying to lie to you, or even humiliate you, I'm not that mean" he said in between breaths. I was red-faced; my eyebrows furrowed, and steam literally blowing out of my ears.

"Right" I seethed.

"Besides Xiao Lang-sama, the story was true" Wei put it in from afar, while he turned off the tap, and wiped off his hands on the dish cloth towel, "I planned on telling you yesterday, but you went out, and haven't returned since this morning"

"Yeah so? You still didn't have to act like you didn't know; you made a fool out of me" I mumbled, proceeding to walk out of the room. I felt extremely tired, and yet, I didn't feel like sleeping. Perhaps the weird girl in the garden was keeping me up?

"**Yes, me too, onii-chan's calling me"**

She was definitely keeping him up. Fact is I didn't here anything at all when she claimed her bother was calling her. I had only heard the beating of her heart, the chirps of the birds calling for the early morn; it also frightened me that I could recall such things considering how many hours passed since our meeting. I was obviously loosing it.

That's when I heard a soft thumping sound against my windowsill. At first I tried to ignore it, thinking it was some bird pecking at my window (albeit, quite annoyed that a bird would bug me this late in the day). However, that wasn't the case at all, when I saw a pebble hit my window, falling as quickly it had come. I knew someone was calling him, I just couldn't believe it. In a dazed sort of state, I walked to the window, effortlessly pulling it up as I looked around. Finally, something caught my eye—or should I say _someone_.

"Sakura?" I asked helplessly, wondering why the hell the creepy girl in the garden was in front of my house, holding a bunch of pebbles in her arms, with a goofy smile on her face. My head felt dizzy trying to figure it out.

"Come out and play!" she hollered, her sweet and angelic voice, reaching my ears as I stared down at her, odd comparisons to this particular scenario traveling through my head. Comparisons like, _Rapunzel_ and _Romeo and Juliet_, were to name a few. Except, the roles were reversed, and I wasn't pathetically in love, rather confused and a little freaked out.

"What are you doing here?" She stared at me idiotically, still having that stupid smile on her face. I wonder if it was possible for someone to smile that much.

"I came here to play with ookami-chan, isn't that alright?" What the hell? Ookami-chan? I wasn't very good at my Japanese, so I didn't know what she was talking about, however, I still blushed like a fool, and I regretted it with every fiber of my being.

"I thought you only come out at night—its 6:40 right now" I said absentmindedly, even though I knew she wasn't that stupid, and she obviously knew what time it was. I inwardly blamed Wei, knowing that Wei's lies about the phantom dancer were engraved into my subconscious somehow. Damn him.

"I wanted to play with ookami-chan some more, so I came early!" she cried happily, making me blush—again—in utter embarrassment. Even if I thought she was weird, freaky, and probably not even real (thanks to Wei) I still continued to display my most hidden emotions to her; ones many people had thought I didn't acquire when I was born. My sisters even once asked if I could smile, I said no, but for some reason, this total stranger could bring out the worst in me.

"I can't play with you, I'm too old too" I mumbled, even though I knew she had heard me. She had a disappointed look on her face; that innocent glimmer slowly diminishing with each syllable that came out of my mouth. I didn't want to disappoint her, but it was true, I was too old to play. I was nearly 16 years old.

"No one's too old to play"

The words sounded hollow, as they echoed through the evening. I stared at her wide-eyed, while she dropped her pebbles wordlessly, as she walked away from my house. Even though that was the initial reaction I was looking for, I didn't think I would be this hurt by it. Seeing the weird girl leave—without smiling—made me extremely insecure; which is why I think that was the reason why I promptly ran downstairs, and chased after her.

She hadn't gone that far, because she was right in the middle of my garden—again—and holding a small sakura petal. I actually started to believe she had named herself, after all, her obsession with sakura petals was…odd to say the least.

"Erm, what does…ookami mean?" Lame attempt for conversation, but I was desperate. I had to find out more about her, and why she made me so…intrigued; it made me disgusted with myself.

"It means wolf" she said quietly, though she sounded considerably less depressed though, not really cheerful, but much better—and why did I care? She turned around to me, staring intently with her emerald orbs, making me transfixed with her mysterious demeanor.

"Do you like the name ookami?" she asked, completely focused, while I stuttered like a blubbering fool. Maybe I was sick?

"Erm…sure, why not…?" I asked hesitantly, when she beamed proudly, spinning around in delight that she had gotten my—hesitant—approval. However, it irked me how she had named me 'wolf' when my name meant wolf anyway, in Chinese nonetheless.

"Want to play?" she asked again, making me wonder if I was ready to play with an odd girl, who could probably be some weird figment of my imagination…or a ghost. I wasn't ready, no willing to play with her, no matter how much she asked me, no matter how much I told myself she was just a normal albeit weird girl.

"Why don't you play with your brother instead, I can't really play…tonight" I muttered bitterly, stuffing my hands in my pockets, while staring furiously at two twigs peacefully settled in the dirt.

"Brother? I don't have a brother ookami-chan" she said seriously, because she didn't laugh out loud saying it was a joke, or proving to me that I was in a big mess of denial.

"But you said—the other day—you have a brother, you told me that" I almost demanded she stop lying, but I realized I didn't know anything about her, so I could hardly demand anything from a complete stranger.

"No…I don't have a brother"

Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to me, or perhaps this was just one big dream (nightmare) that I could wake up from in a matter of seconds. However, one thing was for sure, this girl was driving me insane…making me question her sanity in the process.

What was going on?

**Author's Notes** (again!): I bet you're all confused and just zonked how odd my story is—which is good because that was the purpose of this story. I do hope you guys enjoyed this fairly long (albeit late) chapter, and please send me feedback, criticism as well as compliments, because they make this entire experience worthwhile! Thank you for reading, and please review,


	3. wolf

**Author's Note(s):** Hello again! This chapter is slightly confusing, as well as introduces another new character, though I won't say, because then who would read it? Also, Sakura's creepy/innocent demeanor is all intentional, so the responses were wonderful to read. Thank you!

On with the story!

**Garden of Everything**

'**wolf'**

I think my walk home was slightly unreal; at least, that's how it _felt_ like. With the sakura petals falling around me, and the moonlight gazed upon the garden, I felt like I was in a dream…one I couldn't wake up from.

"This is freaking crazy" I muttered into the dark night, glad the moonlight and the shuffling of my feet were there to comfort me. In all honesty, that weird girl freaked me out. Not only was she creepy, she said random things, and then she would deny it. Mind you, this is all from one example, but the way she acts…the way she addresses people and life, got on my nerves, and implanted this idea that 'Sakura' maybe wasn't like all human beings.

"Scratch that; she doesn't act human…period."

Maybe I was acting bitter, but the entire scenario of being in a town, with a weird girl, and my slightly insane butler wasn't all that comforting. I was one who liked things planned and predictable; if something didn't go according to plan, I'd lose it. Perhaps it would be a characteristic people frowned upon, but it was me, and I couldn't take fancy in odd and unnatural things like Sakura.

The house came into view, and I felt more out of place than I ever felt before. Thoughts like 'Why am I here?' ran through my mind. I didn't belong in Tomeda; I didn't belong in this house. I belonged in Hong Kong, in my extravagant mansion, studying day after day, while simple and orderly tasks were all I had to confront. I didn't like this place at all…

"Xiao Lang-sama? Is that you?"

"Oh, Wei…I went out"

"I could tell! This is the second time Xiao Lang-sama, good thing I was up, or I'd be worry-stricken"

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning"

"Alright Xiao Lang-sama"

…I hated it.

--

"Ah, yes…I will make sure to tell him, Yelan-sama; good day to you too"

_Click_

Those were the sounds I had awoken to in the morning that day; including the faint clattering of dishes and Wei's somewhat annoying cheerful humming. I rubbed my eyes, looking around my surroundings; a rather large part of me wishing I was on my bed in Hong Kong. I knew that was a selfish wish, but I couldn't help it; I felt homesick.

Gross.

I wore my t-shirt, and slipped on some slippers as I trotted down the stairs. That's when I saw a clear view of Wei, cooking in the kitchen, sun rays blaring on him making hues of yellow and orange. I noticed it was extremely sunny that morning, which reminded me about the weird girl in my garden. For some reason, annoying, happy and bright seemed to remind me of her a lot nowadays.

"Ah! Good morning Xiao Lang-sama, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Erm…food"

I realized that I was losing some brain cells as well with this visit to the wonderful town of Tomeda.

Wei chuckled, beckoning me to sit on my seat in the dinner table, and giving me some white rice and sushi. I stared at it oddly; I've never eaten something like this before. Then again different and weird were characteristics I grew rapidly accustomed too.

"It's a traditional Japanese style breakfast, read it off some cookbook the other day" Wei answered my internal question, smiling whilst waiting for my initial reaction. I wish I could tell him somehow that feces would have tasted better than the food he just gave me, but I just smiled (a little forced though), and mumbled a 'its pretty good' while he beamed proudly.

"I'm glad you like it, I was going to make some more of this since your going to school tomorrow."

I stared in shock, not because of the food, but because Wei said I was going to school! That wasn't part of the plan! How dare he—how dare my mother!

"That wasn't part of the plan! I was only suppose to come here, not go to school!" I felt like I sounded like a whiny child right there and then, but I couldn't care less—I did not want to go to school, and be in the same class with a bunch of insufferable dopes!

"I know you were going to say that, which is why your mother called, and told me to tell you" Wei smiled, looking as if he actually enjoyed this…this atrocity. My mother's corrupted sense of humor was affecting him. I growled inwardly while throwing my dishes in the sink and stomping out of the house.

I was mad.

"By the way Xiao Lang-sama, your cousin, Mei Ling is coming as well"

I don't think this was the exact reaction Wei would give me when he realized I was mad. You don't tell people more bad news when they're mad, it didn't work like that. Besides, I didn't want my annoying cousin coming here and making this entire stay even worse. What was my mother thinking? What was Wei thinking? What was God thinking when he decided that I had to be the one to experience all hell in one DAY!

"W-what did you s-say?" Perhaps I was in denial, but I REFUSED to believe that my cousin was really coming. In fact, even my mom—the spawn of the devil—had limits!

"I don't know why she's coming, Xiao Lang-sama, but she is; and she's coming to school with you"

Seriously, for a butler, Wei had no consideration for one's feelings…

"You might enjoy it Xiao Lang-sama!"

…AT ALL!

--

"And then that no good worthless of a butler thought it would be just dandy to have Mei Ling come over and make my life even worse!"

"Honto? That sounds fun ookami-chan, having a friend come over"

I think I was losing it when I decided telling a complete stranger about my most inward emotions would be the way to go. However, I think it's safe to say that I went momentarily insane when Wei got me furious this morning, so being in denial…was just fine quite frankly.

"No, it isn't 'fun' because this is Mei Ling, its best to know who and what your dealing with when you say 'it sounds fun'" I gritted out from my clamped mouth, while she giggled musically, causing me to stare at her in amusement. I think talking to a complete stranger is so much better, because they won't babble it out to people, and ruin your reputation.

"If ookami-chan wants Sakura's advice, she says you should be happy, because it's more fun being happy"

Surprisingly, it was good advice, but I wasn't going to take it. I scoffed, giving her an odd glare, while sitting myself more comfortably on the tree branch.

"Does everything have to be 'fun'? Don't you take things more seriously?"

She laughed, crawling next to me, her smile wide and cheerful, "We're kids, we don't need to take things seriously", she said smiling.

Suddenly my eyes traveled down to her lush pink tainted lips to her white dress clearly revealing her assets. I coughed, turning my eyes away as I blushed furiously. She wasn't kid…she definitely wasn't.

"Y-You're not a kid, and I'm not a kid either, we were kids a long time ago" I coughed, while she titled her head in confusion, staring at me with her emerald orbs. Seriously, she looked about my age, maybe 15 or something, but she wasn't a kid. Her body—stated otherwise.

"Really? What is being a kid like ookami-chan?"

I frowned, the memories of my childhood flooding back like a tidal wave, a whirl of emotions filling me. My childhood wasn't very fun actually; I spent a lot of time training, and studying for school. My mother—my evil mother—made sure that I was a proper heir, so I could take on the Li Fortune, become the perfect leader of the Li clan. That meant I had to be extremely good in martial arts, and my studies had to be exceptional. In fact, I never had friends when I was little—except for Meiling, but she was more of a stalker—so my childhood was something I liked to avoid. It paved for the destiny I had to face overtime; so naturally I didn't want to think about it.

"You play and stuff, I mean, you were a kid too" I grumbled, clearly not willing to talk about my past with a complete stranger. She was way too nosy, and she had to learn there were boundaries. Then again, she was asking a simple question, she really didn't know what type of past I had.

"I don't remember being a kid…I don't really remember much of anything" she mumbled, her small hands grasping her head as she winced lightly. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she in pain?

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked urgently, staring at her and wondering if she was really in pain. Her eyes were clamped shut, and she kept wincing, as if she was mentally going through something. It seemed odd though, and all I could do was watch in shock. Until…

"No…I…onii-chan…Keichii, no, don't go…no!" She kept mumbling names, and she kept gasping, kept say 'no' and 'don't go'. I had no idea what to do. Namely because she wasn't in physical pain, and I couldn't touch her in anyway. How about she got frightened and did something crazy? I wasn't willing to risk that. I decided staying there until it stopped. I won't lie and say I wasn't worried, because I was. For her sake and mine. Imagine if someone came by, and saw her like this. Wei would kill me, not to mention my mother, and she, she would be in danger. Yes I was worried. Very much so.

"Hey a-are you okay?" I know it wasn't helping much, but I noticed she stopped making the mumbling sounds, and she was no longer wincing. Was she sick? Did she have an illness? However, my curiosity had to wait. I was extremely worried for some reason, as if my mind couldn't function properly without knowing her well-being.

However, she then fell limply on my lap, and that is when I started to panic. Firstly, because we were on a tree branch, that kept cracking every second. I was almost certain that we would both fall. Hard. Secondly, SHE WAS ON MY LAP! No one was every that intimate with me—except Meiling—but this was different! I couldn't yell at her or anything. You might be thinking that I'm acting odd seeing as she kissed me the other day. But—

And now she clutched my shirt. Her small hands firmly holding bunches of my green blazer. I nearly shrieked, her soft breathing making my skin tickle and my cheeks grow hot.

_Crack_

"We're going to fall aren't we?" I asked stupidly, holding her more tightly, frightened I would drop her or something. If we didn't get off the branch now, we could fall, and hurt ourselves. I could come up with anything to prevent that, except jumping down with her. However, I was holding a girl, correction a _sick_ girl, so jumping didn't seem like the best idea.

_Crack_

"Hold on tight Sakura, if y-you're awake or something!" I whispered, jumping off the tree, and landing firmly on the dirt on the ground a soft 'thump' soon following. I then realized I had my eyes clamped shut while jumping, not because I was scared, because I was worried, like I never was before.

"S-Sakura are you awake?" Her eyes were still closed, and her lips were twitching. I noted amusingly that she was a heavy sleeper, if she was sleeping that is. I felt a wave of relief fill me, and I broke into a small grin, glad she was okay.

"Ookami-c-chan? W-what…where?" she sounded confused, her voice sounded breathless; broken, hurt, and perhaps frightened. Was she sick? Was she in pain? Could I help her? Questions of concern that had never filled my mind before flooded within me, making me hold her tighter than necessary.

"Y-You got sick _(I think)_, and then you fell unconscious, and then we jumped off the tree branch" I decided it was safe to skip the part of her holding onto me for dear life, and how she fell on my lap. I wasn't entirely comfortable with the notion, so I blushed furiously, and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine ookami-chan, I'm just confused" she mumbled tiredly, her eyes drooping. It was easy to see she was tired, and she also felt light in my arms. I knew she was thin, but holding her like this, made me think she didn't even eat, or sleep. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and her lips quivered. I didn't know why, but I felt even more worried, and I wondered if I was getting sick as well.

"Your coming to my house" I said breathlessly, while she stared at me in shock. I couldn't blame her though, I mean, I just asked her to come to my house; a stranger's house. Anyone would think I was on the verge of insanity.

"Ookami-chan's home?" she squeaked.

My house was coming to view, and impeding interrogations made me even more embarrassed. I knew for sure Wei would ask all sorts of questions, and I didn't really want to go through all of that, frankly. But I had to make sure she was okay, and I knew, letting her stay out in the night, the _cold_ night, again wouldn't help her. Sure she was weird, and odd, and just plain freaky; but she was a girl, a _sick _girl, who needed my help and—

Oh my god I sound pathetic!

"Wei! Wei! Where are you?" I was in a frantic search for my butler, as my grip on the small fragile girl tightened. Usually Wei was always around, especially when you didn't need him hovering over you and making snide comments. But when I needed him he wasn't there.

"Xiao Lang-sama, I heard you from all the way upstairs a-and," Wei had finally came, but he looked tired, more than he usually did, and he his hair looked a mess, and he didn't seem all that alert; tired even. He gave a small laugh and said how "age was catching up to him".

I suddenly felt guilty, because I knew Wei was not young, nor as more efficient as other butlers, however, I liked him, and that is why he was so close to me. I began to realize I was extremely selfish when it came to me and my affairs. I hardly ever thought of Wei, and I became even more disgusted with myself.

"Anyway, I see you have a guest" Wei said, smiling thoughtfully, while I blushed. I looked down to the 'guest' in my arms, and realized she was blushing slightly too. There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks, and she had the most softest of smiles I've ever seen on her. She looked, cute even, and maybe a little beau—

"Would you like me too take her upstairs Xiao Lang-sama?" Wei asked, smiling while pointing at Sakura. I pushed her a little too forcefully into his waiting arms, and mumbled a small thank you before running off.

"Shouldn't we go upstairs?" I heard Wei say in the distance while I panted heavily in the kitchen. I was glad Wei took her, because now I could ask myself why I was acting like an insane lovesick fool. Why was I calling her 'cute'? Not to mention the almost 'beautiful'!

"What the hell is happening to me?" I cried shrilly, collapsing against the kitchen counter, and holding my head in exasperation. I was seriously confused, because the word cute and beautiful weren't part of my vocabulary, nor would, I mean, should ever be! But ever since that girl had entered my life, everything had changed. She was like some type of walking mystery. I knew hardly anything about her, except she named herself, and often said weird things, not to mention how I just found out she's sick. But then I feel some sort of weird comfort when I'm around her. All my problems aren't that important when I'm around her. I had a feeling I had grown attached to the weird girl in my garden, currently residing in my house, and making me question my entire identity.

"Xiao Lang-sama? Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Wei standing by the door frame of the kitchen. His hair didn't look so unruly, and he had a soft smile on his lips. I could tell he didn't look that tired any more, and I felt relived.

"Xiao Lang-sama?"

"I'm fine Wei" I said hurriedly, twitching the curves of my mouth up to form some sort of smile. I wasn't good at smiling, and my face felt stiff trying to. Suddenly Wei laughed, and I felt my stiff smile slowly slipping.

"Mind telling me what's the matter?" Wei said, amused, and smiling down at me. I flushed, and gave a long sigh.

"I'm just confused" I mumbled

"Really? Me too, especially when I wake up to a howling young boy and a adorable girl in his arms" Wei said, nodding while he grinned. I felt embarrassed, knowing for sure he was sleeping.

"S-Sorry about that, I mean, waking you up that is, I really didn't mean it I w-was—,"

"Worried? I could tell. Xiao Lang-sama looked horror-stricken. Who was that girl anyway?"

"Er, she was some girl, that's always out in our garden and she sort of c-collapsed" I didn't want to mention how she collapsed on my lap, so I just decided to finish there. I felt uncomfortable with the topic, but if I were to talk about this with anyone, it would be Wei.

"When I took her upstairs, she seemed ill, that's for sure. She's got quite the fever, and her damp dirty clothes don't help much. Thank goodness you have some extra large shirts" I stared at Wei in horror, before yelling miserably.

"You gave her my shirt? WHY?"

"Because, mine were too large, and she kept saying something about 'ookami-chan', which I assumed was you, so I felt giving her your shirt, would be best"

I blushed, blood rushing to my face, as I glared furiously at Wei. Now he probably knew me and Sakura were quite close—wait, we aren't close! Why would I say we were close?

"Anyway Xiao Lang-sama I think we should talk about school and other matters that were interrupted this morning." Wei said, taking out a paper, and handing it too me. It looked like a school application, to Tomeda High School. I frowned, now knowing Wei was more serious then ever about my studies.

"I don't want to go to school" I said pathetically, while Wei grinned and patted my shoulder. I knew he understood that I grudgingly accepted this task. I didn't want to give Wei a hard time, especially when its my wicked mother's fault.

"I know, but it wont be so bad especially with--,"

Ding Dong

"I wonder who that could be?" Wei walked up to the door and opened, only to see my cousin—who I hated with a passion—at the front of my door, practically colliding Wei and running up to me.

The wind was taken out of me while she fell against my chest, and I fell onto the ground. She kept saying 'Syaoran-kun!' the whole time, and how she missed me, and how she was glad she could come.

"Meiling! Get off me!" I yelled, while she smiled disgustingly at me, and kissed my cheek. I could tell you right now, my fear of cooties rushed into my stomach as her lips lingered on my cheek. I groaned, and pushed her off of me, while I stood up, and cowered behind Wei.

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" I muttered bitterly, while she skipped in front of me and Wei.

"I wanted to see Syaoran-kun of course! As your fiancé, I cannot leave your sight!" she said, squealing, and putting her bags on the dinner table.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night, at the latest Meiling-sama" Wei said, shock evident in his voice.

"Well, with a little persuading, I got Auntie Yelan to send me here early. Oh! That reminds me, she wanted me to give you this letter for some reason."

The letter looked exquisite and professional, with my name written in calligraphy at the very front. I had the urge to rip it apart and throw it into the garbage, but I composed myself, and decided crumpling it in my fist would be best for now.

"Anyway, I should go upstairs, change and spend quality time with my fiancé!" With that, skipped upstairs, and left me in peace.

"Do you think its okay with her going upstairs, Xiao Lang-sama?" Wei asked, while I nodded. Everything was just fine when Meiling wasn't near me. I could be safe from disasters, such as kissing and hugging.

"What do you think the letter is about?" Wei asked, while I shrugged letting him know it was obviously something pathetic my mother wanted me to know. However, I could care less, after all, it was my mother; and I decided I should enjoy her out of my life as much as possible, and that included letters.

Suddenly, we had a shrill scream and slamming and other loud noises that made my head ache. We finally saw Meiling rush downstairs, her long hair following. She ran to me, her hands grasping my blazer, fist full of fabric in her hand. She had tears in her eyes, and she kept sobbing.

"What's the matter now, Meiling?" I asked tiredly. She pointed angrily at the staircase; the words soon following making me realize I had forgotten something extremely important…

"THERE'S A GIRL SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM, WEARING YOUR SHIRT!"

…I had forgotten about Sakura.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for this chapter taking such a long time, but I've been extremely busy, so once again, I apologize and I will try to be more prompt next time.

Anyway, with the arrival of Meiling, a bunch of interesting stuff is bound to happen, right? (laughs) I like Meiling's character very much, so her in the story was almost a must, so I hope all of you enjoyed it.

Also, new revelations also occurred, such as Sakura's illness, while is puzzling, and also Syaoran's growing feelings for Sakura-chan! I also wanted to make Wei and Syaoran's relationship almost critical, because I always viewed Wei as a father figure for Syaoran, and sadly, most stories don't really focus on Wei, especially since he's really close to Syaoran in the anime.

Well, my ramblings are now done, and I d hope all of you review, because I love your responses.

Thank you.


	4. sick

**A/N:** Ha ha, what a surprise, huh? Me, fisah, the procrastinating idiot who forgets to update stories that are extremely important… (trails off nervously).

Ah well, at least I updated right? The muse was a pesky little bitch recently, especially since I couldn't update my stories but could make a thousand others including one-shots, drabbles and the like. Anyway, forgive me readers, for I lub you all, and I'll try not to be such a mean authoress next time, 'kay?

(throws out apology chocolates)

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter (that I literally had to churn out by the way) and please review, it means so much to my socially inept boring life!

Sankyuu!

**Garden of Everything**

'**sick'**

I don't know what to say or do at the moment.

We were all sitting in the living room (with the exception of the currently ill Sakura); with Wei's freshly made tea sitting on the coffee table and me blowing out loud sighs every two seconds. Meiling was throwing me awful glares and other frightening facial expressions and I could see from the corner of my eye that Wei was giving me sympathetic smiles, though it didn't do anything to cease my nervousness.

Ah well, it's the thought that counts.

"H-How could you, Syaoran-kun? You were only gone for a month and half and I made sure to come as quickly as possible but no, that wasn't enough for you was it? You had to have a girl IMMEDIATELY!" Meiling said shrilly her eyes watery as she sniffled pathetically for the umpteenth time that day.

I threw Meiling a dark glare, she was seriously getting on my last nerve, "Look, I told you, she's SICK—,"

"Of course the little trashy no good awful thing is sick, with her stealing my man right under my nose!"

"—which is why she is here, okay?" I finished, ignoring her snide comments.

Wei got up and mumbled that he needed to check on Sakura, and I seriously had the urge to go and follow him. However, knowing Meiling, she would probably go on a rampage within seconds of mentioning her name.

I fold my arms crossly over my chest and stare at Meiling from the corner of my eye. She's sniffling (STILL!) and is holding on to what seems to be my old baseball hat. I have the urge to make fun of her but I know that it would make the situation worse. No matter what Meiling did or say, she was still my cousin, and I had to be a little civil to her. After all, she came all the way here to see me.

Well, I guess talking to her couldn't hurt….especially since her sniffling is getting really tiresome…

"Meiling…"

She turns to me her eyes hopeful and I could feel my stomach growl unexpectedly.

"…you hungry?" I ask lamely as she nods her head eagerly and skips out of the living room.

I guess a meal couldn't hurt too.

--

What possessed me to say 'a meal couldn't hurt?'!

This was Meiling! I seriously think Sakura's sickness has infected me too or something…

"So anyway, I said to Auntie Yelan, "I should go see Syaoran-kun because he needs my protection, love and care! Without me, Syaoran is just a pathetic shell of a person!", and guess what, she AGREED!"

Meiling turned to me and gave me a sickening wide smile.

"Maybe we can get married sooner than, Syaoran-kun?" she asks, her words dripping with foul kindness.

Oh god, she's at it again! Why the hell can't she understand that we ARENT getting married! I don't care what my evil mother says, or what she says!

"We aren't getting married. Period." I say dryly, eating taking another bite of my noodles as I hear her protest angrily.

"Just drop the ENTIRE subject okay Meiling?" I ask roughly, as she sticks her nose in the air defiantly.

"It doesn't matter what you say now, Syaoran-kun, because I know that you love me deep down inside, and you'll be just as excited as I am…eventually."

If only she had that kind of enthusiasm and determination for healthier things…

"Ookami-chan?"

My ears perk up in horror as I see Sakura (clad in my large t-shirt no less) giving me the most adora—childish expression ever. I turn to see Meiling's reaction and I swear, in all my wildest nightmares, that I couldn't fathom that she would react that….frightening.

"Saku-,"

I couldn't finish what I was saying because Meiling had screamed a battle cry and had lunged toward Sakura with some unknown force, literally taking the wind out of both of them as they fell onto the floor.

My mouth is wide open as I see them thrashing and rolling on the ground, while Meiling kept throwing insults at her like 'whore' and 'thief' and 'man-stealer'. I didn't know what to say or do but I could suddenly feel a rush of protectiveness as I ran after Meiling and pulled her off of Sakura who was panting helplessly and clearly frightened.

I turned to Meiling and gave her a tight frown, "What the fuck is your problem, Meiling?"

Fume literally blew out of her ears, "_My_ problem?" she says indignantly, "what about _HER_ problem, huh? Why is she still here?"

"I already told you, she is SICK, S-I-C-K, meaning she cannot leave the house till she gets BETTER, B-E-,"

"She can be SICK somewhere away from my Syaoran-kun!" she says possessively, latching onto my arm as I try to wriggle away from her. I could tell Sakura was watching us and I could feel a pang of massive embarrassment. I didn't want her thinking me and Meiling had some type of relationship or anything.

"You must be Meiling-chan! The friend ookami-chan was talking about earlier!" Sakura cried happily, making wonder if she was sicker than we had thought.

Wasn't she attacked by Meiling only moments ago?

However, Meiling didn't take Sakura's friendly nature too well.

"FRIEND! Do we look like FRIENDS you idiot? He's my FIANCE, as in we are getting married!" Meiling sneered, smiling proudly.

Sakura broke into a happy grin as she giggled, "Really? That's so exciting! You didn't mention that ookami-chan!"

Well, maybe because it isn't TRUE, plus I'd rather die than let anyone know that I was going to marry her…if it happened, I mean…

"Why didn't you tell her Syaoran-kun?" Meiling asked, giving me a hard stare, "we MUST let everybody know so we don't have idiots like _her_ come after you!"

Suddenly, Sakura had gotten up from the ground and ran to me, taking my hands in hers and giving a bright smile. Too bright of a smile actually….

"I wish you and Meiling-chan all the best ookami-chan! Hopefully you'll invite me for the wedding!" she says cheerily, turning to Meiling and hugging her in happiness.

Oh god, she really thinks we are GETTING married!

I must stop this madness at once.

"You know," Meiling was saying from the distance, giving a small smile, "I think you aren't all that bad when you come to your senses."

Sakura just giggled happily in response.

"HOWEVER, I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling Syaoran-kun 'ookami-chan', its disturbing!" Meiling added testily, frowning.

Sakura gave her an expressionless reaction, "Stop saying 'ookami-chan'?"

I could feel myself suddenly get remorseful, because I had suddenly gotten use to her saying 'ookami-chan' all the time. I even had the inkling of an urge to go and stop Meiling.

Sakura turned to me and gave me a sad smile, "You want me to stop saying 'ookami-chan' as well?"

NO! I mean….um…

"I-,"

"Of course he does!" Meiling interrupts, frowning. "Why would he want you to call him that all the time? He's more self-respecting than that!"

I feel as though I haven't finished a single sentence all day. Why must Meiling be so AGGRESSIVE?

"Meiling, I don't mind her calling me 'ookami-chan'! She doesn't know my name so I don't care, alright?" I cry, giving her a glare.

Her mouth flounders for a bit and then she turns to me and gives me a pained look.

"You never let me give you nicknames! Why are you letting her?" she asks angrily, stabbing a finger at Sakura's direction.

"Meiling—,"

"How close are you to anyway?" Meiling asks suspiciously, "Are you on a first name basis?"

Sakura gives her a confused look, "Um, he calls me Sakura and I call him ookami-chan…is that a first name basis?"

"YES!"

Sakura looks lost, "Oh…"

Meiling folds her arms across her chest and narrows her eyes at both of us, "Good thing I came now because this relationship," she points at both of us in demonstration, "has gone far enough!"

She gives Sakura a nasty glare, "I'm watching you."

And with that, Meiling walks up to me kisses me on the cheek (EW!) making sure Sakura sees, and then she goes up the stairwell to her room, a loud deafening slam heard as a result.

I could see form the corner of my eye that Sakura looks confused as ever, her small mouth agape in response. She tugs at the hem of my t-shirt and turns to me and gives me a small smile.

"So that was Meiling."

I feel a blush creep on to my cheek and I turn away from her so she wouldn't see.

"Yeah…"

Sakura claps her hands together and giggles, "I think she's very cool! I wish I was as loud as her!"

Huh?

What the hell did she just say?

"Excuse me?" I ask lamely, staring at her in shock.

Sakura eyes sparkle in excitement, "When she talks she has everybody's attention and I can't keep my eyes off of her because she's so interesting! I wish I was like that."

No you don't! If you were like her, people would run away from you like the plague!

"You don't have to be like Meiling to grab someone's attention." I say dryly, walking into the kitchen, she trailing after me.

I have the urge to tell her that I find her interesting too, just for being her.

But then I realize how that makes me sound like some sappy idiot.

Sakura sits at the dinner table and gives me a small smile, "You know, you are awfully nice to me…you even let me stay at your place."

I flush in embarrassment, "Its alright, I mean your sick and all."

She gives me a confused look, "I'm not sick."

You fell off a tree, mumbling incoherent words…and you're not sick?

But I don't say that…in fear of hurting her feelings.

_Oh god_.

Maybe I'm sick?

"Yes you are; you fainted and c-collapsed." I mutter nervously, pouring some milk into a cup.

"I don't remember that happening, ookami-chan. I don't know what you're talking about."

Passing her the cup of milk I don't say a word to her in response.

I don't know what could be said to make the situation any less weird.

--

Wei had decided to let Meiling and Sakura sleep in the same room (and seriously after much debate, I have given up trying to make Wei understand how that sleeping arrangement could be fatal) since there are only 2 rooms in the house. Wei said he'd sleep on the sofa, even though I offered him my room about a billion times.

"It's alright, Li-sama, I don't want to intrude." Wei had said earlier that night, his voice ever carefree and kind.

I frown tightly at him, "You aren't intruding alright! God knows you need some sleep, and sleeping on the sofa isn't going to cut it."

"I have to sleep there Li-sama, it's my duty as a butler."

I don't know why, but I don't view Wei as a butler, but more as a friend…maybe even a father. He helps me when things a rough and he always knows what to say at the right time too. I could count on him for anything, and I could feel myself feel saddened that he thought of himself that way.

My father was never around when I think about it. As a kid, I still looked up to him even though he was an asshole and an unforgiving prick. Mother loved him too, I could tell from the way they look at each other. However, I hated them both, but my father more…just because he never bothered to get to know me.

However, I shouldn't dwell on my past, its not like it hurts me or anything, I'm not that pathetic. I've accepted the fact that I am just a tool to them, something that could be easily disposed of when the time comes. I have no value other than my gender.

So, I should enjoy the little time I have away from my home.

Walking to my room, I slowly remove my clothes and wear my sweat pants and a light t-shirt. I could feel myself blush heavily as I remember Sakura wearing one of my t-shirts. She looked really nice in it…way better than it looked on me. I liked the way it was so big on her and how it still managed to show her curves-

GROSS! WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS!

Groaning, I went under the covers of my bed and tried to forget about a certain girl just a wall away from me.

--

I can't stop thinking about her.

It's like she's a disease that keeps eating me away from the inside out until I go completely insane.

Sakura is, simply put, taking over my life.

I know hardly anything about her but I can think about her for countless hours. Like the way her hair smells, the way she talks, the way she smiles at the stupidest things. In fact, I have gone as far as figuring out she was left handed from remembering the way she ate her dinner.

But it made me think about how I should know more about her. After all, other than the fact that she's female, about my age, and a little crazy, I know absolutely NOTHING about her. In fact, who's her family? Where is she from? Why is she always alone in that garden? What's her last name? Why is she so sick?

Who is she?

I've never met anyone so fascinating and a little frightening as well.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Turning around I find myself looking into the eyes of the girl who was already taking over my mind…and wearing my t-shirt.

Wait…did she just say 'Syaoran-kun?'

"H-How do you know my name?" I ask, getting up from my sleeping position and sitting upright, giving her a baffled look.

She smiles, "Meiling-chan told me…it's a pretty name."

I blush looking down, "Yeah."

She walks up to the bed and tilts her head to the side, "C-Can…I…sleep with you?"

I-I don't know what to say…

Did she just ask for sex?

WITH ME!

That can't be right…I mean….NO!

In case you haven't realized it yet I'm still a virgin.

"Please?" she asks, flopping down on MY bed and giving me some type of self-degrading look that is obviously working because I almost CONSIDERED sleeping with her…

Oh my god.

"We c-can't." I mumble, trying to avoid her gaze.

"But Meiling-chan snores so loudly and I can't fall asleep."

Oh…

She meant that kind of sleep.

The one that involves absolutely no type of physical activity.

But, it sounds just as bad.

Perhaps even worse.

Looking up I notice she is still giving me the same self-degrading look now topped off with some type of whimper. It's seriously making me feel guilty and sad for her and other emotions I never recall feeling.

"Fine." I say, not handling it anymore.

Beaming, she flops onto the bed and snuggles under the cover, a giddy smile on her face. Looking at her makes me somewhat smile too.

Suddenly, I feel something soft against my leg.

Like skin.

Bare skin.

AGAINST MY LEG!

I knew this was a bad idea! I just knew it!

Moving away from her, I firmly put a pillow in between our bodies, but I could still feel the heat emitting from her body, and I could still hear her breathing softly, and I swear I can sense her smiling.

But at least I can't feel her.

"Ookami-chan?" she asks, in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah?"

"W-What does 'Syaoran' mean?"

I feel myself smile slightly, "Wolf."

She gets up from her sleeping position and beams at me; her hair is tossled and I could feel myself wanting to move the bangs away from her face.

"I knew you were a wolf, I just knew it." She says, in almost a humming tone.

Unable to fight the urge, I raise my hand and I softly move her soft auburn hair away from her face, making me look right into her emerald orbs that haunt me at night and absorb me by day.

Suddenly, I start to wonder maybe it isn't entirely her fault that I keep thinking about her.

In fact, maybe it's kind of my fault too.

**Author's Notes**: By 'fault', Syaoran means that he's actually LETTING HER consume him, and that maybe he WANTS to think about her.

Does that mean he loves her? Hardly. For me, I think love is something that grows over time and experiences, in fact, 'love at first sight' is something that I'm very skeptical about. While the idea of it is very beautiful I doubt it actually happens. However, you can be 'attracted to someone' at first sight, and that may gradually turn into lust XD XD

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to keep it a little fluffy and humorous. I know the plot didn't MOVE that much in this chapter, however, its just to provide some more 'insight' on the characters and especially on Sakura's illness.

Oh and to introduce Meiling with the 'bang' she deserves XD

Also, I think someone asked if there was magic in the story, and no there isn't! This is purely a realistic (well, as realistic as it can get) fanfic. Nothing out of the ordinary happens. Plus, this is AU, meaning there isn't any cards and kero or anything CCS!MAGICKS related.

Oh and before I forget, Tomoyo and Eriol make their debut next chapter…and they have a very IMPORTANT role. Hopefully the plot can get a-rolling next chapter.

By the way…the name of the next chapter is **'school'**, so I'll let your imaginations go wild XD!

Also (yes I babble…sue me.) I felt as though this chapter was not the BEST WRITTEN, so please tell me if you thought it was awful or something. I've been trying something different with this story, so the writing takes some getting use too, especially since this is first person point of view, and I typically write third or even second, so the writing will be a little yucky until I get use to it…again. But, I hope it wasn't too bad. But please give me your opinions on it (grin).

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. school

**Author's Notes**: Rejoice oh readers for I have updated again! (albeit late) Is this crazy or what? Every time I get on the computer, I end up typing either a chapter or a one-shot…unbelievable. (Which also means I haven't been on the computer all that much).

In conclusion, that means my muse is hyperactive lately so enjoy the sweet bliss thou has for now (grins)

Oh and review? The muse gets hungry after awhile (sheepish).

P.S SP (Strictly Professional) chapter 3 has been mysteriously deleted…._crap_….

**Garden of Everything**

"Oh…my…god…"

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I couldn't help but widen my eyes in horror as I saw Meiling sprawled on my bed, wrapped around my blanket, her arms around my torso. I couldn't help but gawk at the fact her body was so close to mine, I could even feel her chest rise and fall against my side.

Wait…when did Meiling get here?

Wasn't Sakura sleeping next to me?

Confused and angry, I got off from the bed, and started to look around for Sakura. Scenarios started flooding into my mind like a bad movie on repeat. What did she do to her? Lock her in a closet? Throw her outside? I didn't stop to think that Meiling wouldn't actually do something so far-fetched and cruel…because yes, Meiling would do something so far-fetched and cruel.

It _was_ Meiling!

Groaning inwardly, I marched out of the bedroom and scoured around the bedrooms, softly saying 'Sakura!' so I wouldn't wake up Wei. To no avail, I couldn't find her, and that's when the desperation started to take toll on my emotions, and that's when I went on a mad frenzy, running around rooms and closets, practically screaming her name out as if I was on fire.

Finally, Meiling heard me screaming and had rushed out of the bedroom, clad in her silky red nightgown she usually wore around me.

"Syaoran-"

"Where's Sakura?" I cut her off, glaring furiously.

Her mouth stayed open for awhile, as if she was frozen time, I could see her eyes slowly become glassy, her fingers twitching at her side.

"Why do you c-care so much about her, anyway?" Meiling said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "you just met her!"

"Answer me, Meiling!" I cried angrily, completely forgetting the fact I wasn't wearing a shirt, and that I was running around my boxers, and forgetting the fact that Wei was asleep. I was so angry that I didn't even care. I couldn't believe her. I couldn't believe how she could shift the blame onto me when she was the one who started everything.

She choked a sob, "I found in her in your bed last night when I went to check up on you."

Why wasn't she answering me?

"Meiling--,"

This time, she interrupted me, "You let her sleep with you, let her give you pet names and you defend her all the time! You hardly know her!"

She was crying a lot now, sobbing, choking and hiccupping while blubbering incoherent words at me. I knew I was being harsh, but I felt as though I had no control over my emotions. I was mad as hell. Sakura was under _my_ protection, I had a duty of protecting her, even from my own cousin.

"Tell me where she is." I said evenly, my expression nonchalant.

She immediately stopped crying, and wordlessly pointed towards the living room. Not even bothering to acknowledge her words, I walked past her, my shoulder accidentally bumping into her's.

As I passed her, I faintly heard her say, "I love you."

--

"How is the breakfast?"

Sakura beamed, taking another piece of her eggs, "Yummy! Wei-san is an amazing cook, right Ookami-chan?"

I nodded, not even bothering to look up from my plate. For the umpteenth time, I poked on the western-inspired breakfast Wei made. I was still pretty mad at Meiling and the morning's incident, and could feel myself bubble with involuntary anger that the thought of it. How could she do that? How could she just come in and throw a sick girl into the living room all by herself?

"Ookami-chan, you don't like the food?" Sakura asked a worried expression on her face.

I shook my head dismissively, "The foods fine, I'm just not that hungry."

She frowned tightly, putting her hand overtop my forehead, "Are you sick, Ookami-chan?"

I blushed visibly, the contact sending shivers down my spine; sneaking a glance at Meiling I noticed she was glaring at her plate with an unknown intensity.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to sound reassuring, "I'm just out of it."

She didn't look satisfied, but let the subject drop to my relief, the feeling of her hand on me still raw.

"Wei-san, when do we need to be at school exactly?" Meiling asked her voice calm and cool…completely unlike her.

W-Wait, did she say school?

"We have school?" I asked, horrified, my mouth agape.

Wei smiled, "Yes, I'm sure I told you."

I was going to counter and say he didn't but then what would that achieve? Plus, I felt myself agree with him, especially since I started a trend of fixating on…other things.

"You'll be going at around 10:00, so you've got an hour, plenty of time," Wei turned to Sakura and smiled, "you go to Tomeda High School as well, right?"

Sakura frowned, "I don't remember ever going to school."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "How can you _not_ go to school?"

She was thinking hard (I could tell by the wrinkle on her nose) until she said, "I honestly don't…I-I don't think I've ever went to school."

School was a necessity, a thing every child, teenager and at times adult had to live with and abide by. I don't ever remember a time where I didn't go to school. Every kid out there went to school.

What made Sakura different?

"Well, it's pretty convenient that I ordered an extra uniform then, wouldn't you say?" Wei said joyously, his voice alien and fake to my ears. How could he act so normal about everything when everything _but_ normal was occurring almost all the time?

"Mm, thank you so much Wei-san." Sakura said, grinning.

I couldn't help but smile too as she grinned happily. It disgusted me at what I had become (a pathetic imbecile) and I hated the fact that I didn't have control over my emotions. Heck, I didn't know I had emotions period. I had control over everything, over my training, my schedule, my marks, my activities.

But I knew I could never have control over my destiny no matter how much I tried.

--

"How does it look Ookami-chan?"

I blushed visibly at her school uniform, fitting her perfectly and still accentuating her curves and womanly assets. Her skirt was a dark brown that was just above her knees, her blouse off-white with a decorative bow on the side, with her black stockings to boot. She had her long hair in a pony tail tied with a brown ribbon.

She looked perfect…amazing….surreal.

Gulping I said, "It looks…nice."

She grinned, "Honto? I'm glad you like it!"

_Who wouldn't?_

WHY am I thinking like this? Since when was I ever this perverted and weird and just…

…wow, I never really noticed how long her legs are….

….STOP! STOP! STOP!

"I really like your uniform too," Sakura said, smiling, "but your collar is kind of crooked."

Walking up to me, I felt her hands slowly adjust my white collar, patting and smoothing it down like the way the butlers did back in Hong Kong…however, this was the first time I actually enjoyed.

This was the first time I actually wanted someone looking after me.

"There," she looked up at me, pink tinges evident on her cheeks "it's fixed."

I could feel the heat on my cheeks too, and we stayed like that, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A blissful eternity though, one that I didn't want to end…one where I savored every blink she took, every breath that escaped her lips. I knew I didn't understand why I felt this way…why I cared so much about the details…about her…

But I did, and I liked it.

For once in my life I liked the unexpected.

--

Wei had told us to walk to school for several reasons 1) the weather was good….okay one, but I'm sure he said some other reasons too, however, I primarily did it because Sakura wanted to walk too.

She was a big fan of spring, apparently.

Meiling was walking behind me, her hands gripping on her school bag so tightly that her knuckles went white. She hadn't talked to me since the incident in the morning, and I could feel myself slowly miss her loud and cheerful voice. Plus, I still felt pretty bad at snapping at her too. What she did was wrong, by all means, but she never had bad intentions.

Her judgment always clouded when it had something to do with me.

So can you see how guilty I felt? That I was the one who drove her to madness? Ultimately, it was both our faults, and I had to let her know that I wasn't mad at her anymore.

Slowly stepping back until we were side by side, I said, "Hi."

She didn't look up, but instead started walking even faster so she could get rid of me. This was honestly the first time I saw Meiling running away from me.

I caught up with her, and grabbed her arm, yanking it so she could stop running and finally, after much yanking and running, she finally did stop.

Turning around she spat, "What?"

My eyes widened at her tone of voice, "Nothing…I just wanted to talk to you."

Her eyes became glassy, and she gave a poor attempt to hide it, wiping away the tears with her sleeve. I took out a tissue paper from my pocket and handed it too her.

"You're awful Syaoran."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She sniffled, "I'm supposed to be mad at you. I'm supposed to hate you, but then you start being nice."

I scratch my neck uncomfortably, "I'm not mad at you anymore, in fact, I'm sorry for acting like an ass this morning."

She smiled, tears still running down her cheeks, "You weren't being an ass, you were being

Syaoran—overprotective and stubborn."

I felt myself flush in embarrassment, "Aa…I know you of all people have that sort of tolerance when it comes to me and anger."

She shrugged, still walking beside me, "I think my feelings have a lot to do with that tolerance."

I looked up and started to absently stare at Sakura, twirling around in the middle of the sidewalk, without a care in the world. At times, I wish I was as naïve and carefree as she was. I wish I could just laugh and grin without feeling fake and hypocritical. I wish I wasn't so absorbed with my past and future, I wish I could just enjoy a moment—any moment—without snapping back into reality. She was free and I envied her for that.

But I was also proud.

I was proud she didn't think about her illness so much, and she didn't think about the fact she had befriended complete strangers. She didn't have constant warning signs and suspicions, she didn't have fears. She didn't need to think about death, about growing up. All she did was be her and that made her happy.

I could feel Meiling's eyes on me, so I turned around and her ruby red eyes were staring right into my eyes. The phrase 'your eyes are the windows to your soul' started repeating in my mind like mantra. She was analyzing me, and I could feel myself get frightened at what she might discover.

"You like her a lot don't you?" she asked, her voice soft.

I felt blood rush into my face almost instantaneously, as I coughed uncomfortably. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes still glassy, but she looked considerably better.

I knew she was waiting for an answer, so I shrugged and said, "I don't know…she's different."

"She makes _you_ different too," she replied, still clutching her bag tightly, "you're a lot happier now."

"Not really, she just takes my mind off of things."

"Like home? Like your duties?"

I stuffed my hands in my pocket so I could stop them shaking so violently. I knew she wanted an answer, but what was I suppose to tell her? That I hated being a heir and a future leader? That I hated the destiny my parents paved for me without my consent? She was a Li too. She knew the duties and obligations I had, and how selfish it would be to even think about throwing them all away.

We walked in an awkward silence, the tension of our conversation only moments ago not completely leaving. I looked up and saw Sakura smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know," Meiling began, smiling sadly, "I always wanted to be on that level with you Syaoran-kun."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What level?"

"The level you and Sakura share."

--

"Ookami-chan…do you also have this class?"

I stared at Sakura's timetable and shook my head no again for the third time that day. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that Sakura and I couldn't share any classes. We were both new, and I knew she would be pretty lonely all by her…okay, I'd be pretty lonely too, but as if I would tell anybody that.

"It's not fair," Sakura mutters, folding her timetable and tucking it into her shoulder bag, "I want to have some classes with Ookami-chan and Meiling-chan."

I shrug, but I don't bother to deny the heat that was settling on my cheeks, "You'll make new friends, don't worry."

Sakura smiles at me half-heartedly, but I could tell she wasn't completely satisfied. A part of me was sad that she couldn't enjoy her first day like I had hoped, but another part of me (one that was getting more control than it needed) was glad she felt that way, because that meant she was paying attention to me.

I ruffled her hair and said, "Chin up; it's your first day of high school."

She giggled, saying 'stop' and that her hair was going to get messy. I couldn't help but laugh too, the nervousness and tension slowly dissipating with every chuckle and giggle that escaped our lips.

"Meiling-chan," Sakura said, after punching me playfully on the arm, "do you have any classes with us?"

Meiling looked up from her timetable and shook her head, "No, except Computer Programming with Syaoran-kun."

Sakura grinned, "Lucky! At least you two have a class together…wish I did too."

Meiling gave me a sideway glance, and I couldn't identify the look in her eyes…but I knew it was far from the Meiling norm.

I decided that speaking up would be best to let the (yet again) awkward tension subside, "Yeah, its great!"

However, Meiling didn't say anything to verify it.

--

They are staring at us again!

I doubt you know what I'm talking about so I'll fill you in; apparently Sakura, Meiling and I have are very own stalkers, and on the first day too. This girl with long raven hair and turquoise eyes and this other guy with these freaky glasses and blue hair keep staring at us. At first I just thought it was because we were new and all, however, now it's just getting really weird.

When I was in my Japanese class, I saw the guy and girl staring at me during the entire class, at first I turned at glared at them, but it hardly wavered them. The just stared and stared, but I jus ignored it. However, it also happened in my Computer Programming class, my Math class, and now even at lunch. Also, I realized it wasn't only me, Sakura also told me in the hallway that a girl was staring at her and when she asked her what was the matter, and the girl had begun to cry.

"She was really pretty too," Sakura said, her voice filled with confusion, "I wondered what I did to make her cry."

"Nothing, they were funny around me too." I said, reassuringly.

Now, during our lunch period, I noticed them staring at us yet again, in the corner of the field, their eyes intent and glassy. I seriously never came across such odd people in my life. We were outside, and sitting beside a tree and eating the lunch Wei had made for us. Sakura was really enjoying her meal, but I lost my appetite when my anger intensified. Meiling was staring at them too with annoyance (at least I think), and I had the urge to walk up to them and knock them down.

Well, the guy more so than the girl, just because he was staring at Sakura with grossest look ever.

And Sakura hardly noticed.

"Wei-san is the most amazing cook in the world," Sakura said, her mouth full with Chinese food, "Yummy!"

Meiling grinned, "Yummy's right…look there."

I followed Meiling's eyes and it landed on the stupid stalker's face (the male one). I gave her a hard stare, "You've got to be kidding me."

Meiling's eyes widened in mock shock, "What? I mean he's cute!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Is not!"

Sakura wiped her mouth with her napkin, "What are you guys talking about?"

Meiling wiggled her eyes suggestively, "That guy over there, he's been following me all day, he's cute ne?"

I cut in angrily, "He's been following all of us, Meiling, not only you!"

"The one with the blue hair, right?" Sakura asks innocently.

"Yeah! I hope he isn't dating that girl beside him." Meiling said bitterly.

I folded my arms around my chest in frustration, and anger, and something I couldn't really identify. I was angry at the stalkers, angry at Meiling, and even Sakura. I was mad because I couldn't understand the reasons why they would stare at us, why Meiling actually liked the bloody stalker, and why Sakura had tendency for not ever noticing her surroundings.

Finally, my anger got to its peak, my fists clenching with raw hate and disgust. Getting up, I stormed my way across the field, hands already prepared to clench around the stalker's neck. I could hear Sakura's and Meiling's cries behind me, but I didn't reply back. I didn't want them to distract me.

When I finally made it to their area, I couldn't say anything. I was staring at the girl, and I saw that her eyes were still glassy and tears were falling down her cheeks. She had the saddest look on her face, and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to scream and shout as I planned.

Why?

That's what I wanted to ask them, but I didn't have a chance because I felt a hand on my arm, making me feel much more relaxed then I felt in days. I turned around and saw Sakura staring at me, her eyes were pleading as she held my hand, quietly saying 'Ookami-chan', shaking her head in disapproval.

I saw Meiling too, hovering behind Sakura. Although Meiling was much taller than her, she looked so small with her eyes downcast and her hands fidgeting.

"Please," the blue-haired boy gave me a begging look, one that I would never dream of doing, "don't take offense of our actions."

I couldn't really see his eyes behind those blasted glasses, but I knew he was terribly sad as well.

"Then why were you stalking us all day?" I asked gruffly, Sakura's hand squeezing mine simultaneously.

The guy adjusted his glasses and said, "That girl reminded us of a friend."

He was pointing at Sakura, and I could feel my anger bubbling inside me again. How dare they stalk Sakura like that! What kind of idiot was he?

However, I couldn't voice my anger because the girl had begun sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of the boy crying, "It can't be Sakura Eriol-kun! Sakura's dead!"

And that's when I felt my heart stop momentarily, my eyes drifting towards Sakura in horror.

--

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! laughs evilly

I am a sadist aren't I? Not updating in light years and when I do, it's with a cliffy! I know it's awful of me, but I can't help but feel like a king! What a power trip, ha-ha!

Lol, joking aside, I hope you all do forgive me for the late chapter. I went into a bit of a rump, and I couldn't even form coherent sentences for awhile. I hope the chapter wasn't too bad though. I know it wasn't that well written (the flow seemed kind of off to me), but I hope you all still enjoyed it.

Anyway, hows that for a relevation! I didn't lie when I said that the next chapter will get the plot rolling, and Eriol and Tomoyo also made their debut! I bet you guys are confused as hell, which is good!

So, please review I love reading them and they make this entire journey worthwhile!


	6. death

A/N: What's this? An update in only a few days! Is this for real? I can safely assure you ye masses that your eyes are not deceiving you and that yes, this chapter is EARLIER only because I feel terribly guilty for the cliffhanger, and I promptly decided to write it as quick as I can. See, I am not that sadistic, no?

In other news, I have to sorrowfully inform you that my yearly exams and term projects are approaching rather quickly and that my already slow updating must suffer even more. I know you all are extremely miffed by this but alas there is more. You see, I am also a massive nerd and therefore have taken summer school courses to clear up my grade twelve schedule i.e. the workload is much too heavy. Hopefully, I will try to update, but I'm just warning you guys not to be too expectant. This is a time where I am already terribly confused about my education and my future, and doubts and lingering questions always tend to plague my mind. I hope at least some of you can relate to this misfortunate, and I hope all of you aren't too mad at me. I still planned out the entire story for GoE and so far, I am rewriting chapter 3 of SP because my forsaken computer decided to helpfully delete it recently. Nice contraption, eh?

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and excuse my tendency to ramble!

**Garden of Everything**

'**death'**

I wondered many things at that moment, like if I was slightly go insane, or if I was sane and this town was insane or perhaps that I had heard wrong…or the girl sobbing in the guy's arms was just slightly losing it. I couldn't really pinpoint which was closest to the truth, but I decided then that anything was possible.

Sakura on the other hand looked completely fine and unfazed. Her eyes were still shining with her innocence and her mouth was slightly agape but I doubt that you could be that stoic when someone just pronounced that you were dead. Meiling was staring at the scene wide-eyed, mumbling 'is that possible' quietly in a raspy breathy voice. I wondered that too, but I didn't voice it aloud. For some reason, I felt like a lost my voice almost instantly when the girl said those words.

My hand subconsciously drifted towards Sakura's hand and I touched it, wondering if she were dead of alive. Her hand was warm and soft; I graced my fingers on her hand, the smoothness leaving me breathless. Were these the hands of a dead person?

Was that possible?

Sakura turned to me, her eyes wide with confusion and innocence. She was blushing slightly at the contact, and I knew I would have too under normal circumstances, but right now I could only stare at her in shock, mentally asking her if she were really dead or alive. I wondered if she could hear me, because her face crumpled with confusion and I released her hand and turned to the scene before me, hearing Sakura say 'Ookami-chan' questioningly, with her quiet yet bubbly voice.

"Tomoyo-san I know this hard but..." the boy stared at me through his dark-rimmed glasses, his eyes glassy too, "you m-must compose yourself."

The girl hurriedly wiped away her tears and apologized, her hand snaking around his arm. I gave them a quizzical look and the boy seemed to understand my apprehension.

"My name is Eriol Hiirgizawa, and this is Tomoyo Daijdou…we hope we haven't confused you too much." His voice was laced with politeness and fluent language. I could feel myself wondering if he was just acting.

Sakura shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips, "Oh no its okay! I was just wondering why such a beautiful girl would be crying."

The girl—Tomoyo was it?—raised her eyes, widening at each syllable escaping Sakura's mouth. Tears started to brim around her lavishly done eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks in moments. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in worry as she wondered what she could be doing to make someone so profusely sad.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't wondering either.

Eriol gave us a tired look, as he held up the girl, "I-I'm so sorry…Tomoyo-san isn't usually this emotional."

I raised an eyebrow, "I find that somewhat hard to believe."

He shrugged, his face still brimming with kindness, "Things have changed with her…with all of us. I hope you can understand that."

I nodded wordlessly as he searched his pockets, revealing a card, "Here, I was hoping we could chat but under the circumstances…"

My eyes traveled to the sobbing girl, still latched onto the boy's arm like a leech, "Yeah, I get it."

He smiled, his face crinkling at the sides as if he hadn't smiled in ages, "Good, I hope you call me sometime."

Beckoning a brief goodbye, Eriol and Tomoyo walked back into the school. I looked at the card lying listlessly in my right hand and I wondered what the weird guy wanted to talk about.

Meiling whistled lowly, "That was weird."

"Yeah."

Sakura turned to me and asked, "Why do you think that girl kept crying? Was it because of me?"

Her eyes looked tired and confused and sad, and telling her that perhaps she had a factor in that girl's crying felt like a crime to do. I took her hand and assured her that she had nothing to do with those people.

"You've never met them before right?" I asked.

She stared at the school's front door, where the couple had went through only moments ago, "No…I haven't."

I smiled, "So there, you had nothing to do with it."

Of all the weird things that had happened in Tomeda…this was by far the weirdest.

--

"Today was…um…,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Weird?"

Sakura blushed in agreement, her hand squeezing mine. It felt right feeling her hand on mine; her tiny fingers interlacing with my rough ones. Her hands seemed almost perfect, there were no bruises, no cuts…not even paper ones. They were long and slender like a piano player's or an artist. They were soft and porcelain white, clashing with my tanned ones. Staring at our hands together seemed like an image that would never leave mine. If I were to ever remember it years later, I know I would think how much I liked protecting her, how I liked her being dependent on me.

Meiling was trailing in front of us, her tall and lean body showing an air of authority and leadership. She was so much different from Sakura, who was small and fragile. Meiling was like a woman who could do construction work and you would never think of it twice and Sakura…

Meiling had then turned around and smirked, "Wanna bet how weird tomorrow will be?"

"Very," I said, almost bitterly.

Meiling shrugged, slowly down to match our slower pace, "I happened to like all these weird circumstances, its so much different than back home. I mean, when did stuff like this ever happen to us? The weirdest thing that ever happened was when Fei Fei got married to the servant!"

I smirked, "Actually I always knew she would marry that servant…it was painfully obvious."

Meiling raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "No way, you weren't the least bit surprised?"

"Nope," I stopped talking and caught Sakura staring at me intently, "I read her diary for months."

Meiling giggled, "You are so bad Syaoran! What were some of the entries like?"

I crinkled my nose in disgust, "Painfully romantic. Some of the rubbish was sickening. One time she wrote that she tricked him into coming into her room pretending that she spilled her drink, and when he came up to clean it, she locked the door and had sex with him."

Meiling's eyes widened, "Oh my god! That's amazing!"

"Amazing?" I echoed

Meiling nodded, slightly dazed, "I wonder how she got away with it. How could Auntie Yelan miss it?"

"Beats me."

Actually, I knew exactly how my mother missed all the signs…on Fei Fei, on practically everything. Mother simply didn't care. She was always around but she hardly gave any care to our lives. My sisters and I were always use to it, but I had a tendency to question the reason why she was so uncaring. My older sister once told me that mother was just too busy to care, "She's a very important woman, Xiao Lang." At the time, it was a fitting answer, but as I got older, I realized that she just wasn't busy…but heartless.

My mother was heartless.

When Fei Fei got married, mother was just disgusted and called Fei Fei a disgrace, basically disowning her for marrying someone of lower class. My sister was happy to leave…we were sad to see her go but ultimately we were grateful she got away from the evil clutches of my mother. She moved in with her in-laws and they proceeded to make a small wedding for her. Mother and father refused to go, and they disobeyed us from attending, however we all sneaked out and went anyway, and although the wedding was small and almost pathetic, I was glad to see my sister happy…the happiest I had ever seen her.

I remember clearly what she had told me that day when I had congratulated her.

"You must be wondering what I see in such a poor and ugly servant." She said, giggling mischievously.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Sort of…he isn't all that amazing."

She smirked, "On the contrary, he is _very _amazing, just not for the reasons mother and father had taught us."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, and she had grinned, "He is sweet, kind, one of the most amazing cooks and he is very tidy for a man," she stopped midway and glanced at her husband lovingly while he mingled with the other guests, "but most of all, he makes me feel like I'm flying."

She put her hands on my shoulders and whispered, "I hope you and the other girls feel that someday Xiao Lang…I hope they feel like their flying too. I was so caged at home but now I feel so free."

"Free?"

She smiled, "Yes…free."

Those words were engraved in my mind, and I could feel myself hoping I could feel free and happy too, just like my sister. I would never voice these thoughts aloud, especially knowing the destiny that I have paved for me. The Elders always said that the Gods had blessed our family and that my being was one of the most treasured and valuable things in the world. People would usually be honored to know how vital their existence was, but frankly I wish I never was born sometimes. Every move that I took as a child was to prepare myself as the future Li Clan leader. Mother and father watched very closely at the things I did, my marks my ability to concentrate, to fight to speak. I had become mature very young and I was wiser beyond my years. Every month I would visit the Elders and they would test my physical, mental and spiritual abilities seeing if I had grown stronger. My life revolved around something so very far away that I couldn't cherish the simple things.

But now…with Sakura, and her hand on mine, I start to realize how much things my parents had deprived me from, and for some reason it left in ache in my heart that seemed hard to comprehend.

--

_Crash_

Everything felt like a scene from some really cheesy horror movie; from the crash we heard in the kitchen, to seeing Sakura sprawled on the floor unconscious mumbling incoherent words. At first I felt like I was dreaming, because how did such a normal evening become so terrifying? We were eating dinner at the lunch table have reluctant conversations with each other. Then Sakura had excused herself and said that she would take our dishes to the sink. I had asked her if she wanted help.

"No, I can do it…it's about time I helped around."

I felt surprisingly guilty that I could have prevented her from falling if she had just said no. However, could I have possibly known this would happen? The last time Sakura had an attack was about 2 weeks ago. It felt so far away and yet not that far at the same time. It felt like a recent memory that I pushed to the back of my mind because things were going so well for her. Oddly, we had all forgotten Sakura was sick.

"Wei-san, is she okay?" Meiling asked frantically, her eyes bouncing around the room. Just weeks ago, Meiling was angry that Sakura was sick and now she was so concerned.

Things had really changed.

Wei had picked up Sakura and put her on the sofa, putting a cold washcloth on her forehead to wake her up from whatever she was experiencing. I felt a chill go up my spine as she said names and places I never heard of; "Keichii' and "Onii-chan" were quite frequent. It felt like she was speaking some kind of code that we had to break to figure out this weird mystery. However, I really wasn't concerned about what she was saying; I don't think any of us were. We were all just worried about her and the reason why she was getting these…attacks I guess.

"Syaoran-kun, stop worrying, she'll be okay."

I glanced at Meiling from the corner of my eye, suddenly aware of her presence. She was knealing on the sofa where Sakura slept and she had a hand sitting on the wash cloth.

"How do we know if she will be okay? We don't even know what the hell she's got."

It had come out angrier than I had intended because Meiling had furrowed her eyebrows in anger and said, "It isn't my fault she is sick, so stop attacking me. All we can do know is just be there for her."

I knew she was right…more right than I could ever admit. I wondered where Meiling had obtained this new found maturity and insight. Frankly it was kind of scary.

"Hey Syaoran-kun I think she's waking up."

I turned to the sofa and saw Sakura's eyes fluttering open, her eyes hazy and disoriented, until her emerald eyes bore into mine asking me all sorts of questions I couldn't answer.

"You'll be okay." I said, a little less confident than I wanted to sound.

Meiling got up and said that she would get some orange juice for her, "She needs some vitamins in her body." I couldn't help but say how orange juice had only a couple of vitamins but Meiling had angrily said to stop acting like a smartass. I think that's when I realized how I didn't fight with Meiling all that much today…well except the morning but I don't think that counts. In fact, Meiling hadn't made one cheesy/corny comment all day.

Bizarre…

I got up from the ground and had (rather quickly) decided to sit on the sofa. Sakura's hands were curled around the pillow and her head was on the armrest in the oddest position ever. I had tried to fix it for her but her head had kept drooping, that's when I also realized that she had fallen asleep…just like last time. Whatever she went through, it took a lot out of her.

"Okaa-san…are you looking down on Onii-chan and I from heaven?"

It took me awhile to grasp the fact that those eerie words had come from Sakura's mouth; it was the first conclusive sentence she had made for hours. The words didn't make a lot of sense, but for some reason it had scared me so much that I had gotten up from the sofa and had joined Meiling in the kitchen. Apparently she was making fresh orange juice because it was healthier.

"What's wrong? You like pale."

I shook my head and said I was fine, she raised and eyebrow and told me how I was hardly ever fine.

"I know you better than you know yourself Syaoran-kun."

But I still didn't tell her. What good would it make to tell her something like this? I would just freak her out and then she would get all weird on Sakura. The last think Sakura needed was everybody getting weird on her. She and Meiling were actually doing okay and I really didn't want to ruin that.

Finally Meiling had finished the orange juice and had taken it too Sakura. I felt safer walking with Meiling, which was the craziest thing I could ever think of. Me? Safe? With Meiling? Tomeda was really affecting my sanity.

"Here you go Sakura-chan…fresh orange juice made by yours truly!" Meiling said energetically, helping Sakura up from the sofa armrest. I couldn't look at Sakura in the eyes because I was scared of what I might find. The words that she had said earlier were nothing like the Sakura I knew would say.

"Thank you Meiling-chan…um why did you make it though?" Sakura asked, her face showing evident confusion. Meiling had stared at Sakura for awhile before saying, "You collapsed in the kitchen and we brought you here and I made you the juice to make you feel better."

Sakura giggled, "I don't remember collapsing…you must have imagined it."

Meiling had widened her eyes in horror before excusing herself and pulling me into the kitchen. I knew what she was going to ask because I had been asking myself the same question the first time Sakura had collapsed.

"She doesn't remember? How can she not remember? She wasn't unconscious right?"

"Nope…she just gets like that."

Meiling's mouth flew wide open, "Why? Shouldn't we tell some doctor or something? This cant be normal!"

I crossed my arms around my chest and leaned on a wall, "Everything about Sakura isn't normal. Besides, if we were to go to the hospital how would we explain having Sakura? There are just too many complications about this."

Meiling narrowed her eyes at me, "This isn't the first time this happened is it."

I shook my head, "She had one of these attacks before you came here."

Meiling held her head with her hand and looked positively fear-stricken. I wondered if this was how I looked when I first found out…I wondered if I looked this way right now.

"There's something wrong with her Syaoran-kun," Meiling muttered, her voice low, "Something really wrong."

Staring at the card Eriol had gave me, I felt myself silently agree.

**Author's Notes: **

Slightly shorter chapter than usual, but it is early so I guess that can be an excuse right? I know not a lot happened, but this chapter was essential and if I hadn't included it or if I had compressed it into another chapter, the story's flow would've been disrupted. However, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter all the same and I am so very grateful for the reviews, they are splendid to read! Thank you so much and yes I am a sadist…but hopefully not any more.

See ya!


	7. sorry

**Author's Note(s): **I'm sorry this chapter was a little late but summer school is a pain…its hard waking up early in the morning to go to school everyday. Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter, I would thank all of you personally but then that would just take forever! You guys are amazing and make this story what it is! If it weren't for the kind words and support I get from the readers, I doubt I'd be here today.

By the way, this is a rather angsty chapter and I decided to let readers know that the K/T rating is effective as of now! Don't expect any smutty scenes though…well, too lewd I suppose /coy!

Anyway, I would also like to thank the people who reviewed SP as well. Also, for now PP is on a tentative hiatus and I am planning on updating FM soon…someday…perhaps? Don't quote me on that.

Well, on with the chapter!

**Garden of Everything **

'**sorry'**

It has been weeks since Sakura had collapsed. We all had carried on our days as usual, but me and Meiling had decided to watch her vigilantly. Sakura had a habit of giving this perception of being healthy and happy and when she collapsed and got sick, it was like we were reliving the nightmare for the first time. We all had established that Sakura would go to the doctors if she collapsed again. Although I didn't want her to be taken away from me…I mean _us_ I didn't want to risk her being in danger.

"Syaoran-kun?"

I turned to Meiling and saw her staring at me curiously, chewing her pencil in concentration.

"What?"

"This question…" she began slowly, "I don't get it! Why can't it be in Chinese? Sometimes Japanese words can be so similar."

I rolled my eyes and passed her my dictionary, "Look it up, and study more. You're going to be here for awhile so brush up on your Japanese."

Meiling's eyes had suddenly become wet as she stared at me somberly. I felt uncomfortable with her gaze that I rather brashly asked her what her problem was.

She sniffed and replied with a brisk "Nothing."

I glanced at her uncertainly as we continued to do our homework.

--

"Where's Sakura?" Meiling asked me as she passed me more clothes to fold.

"Don't know…she's been gone for awhile hasn't she?"

Meiling nodded, her hands slowly folding a sweatshirt, "Sakura-chan scares me sometimes. I seriously think there's more to her sickness than we let on."

"I thought we agreed that we would take her to the hospital if it gets any worse. She hasn't collapsed in weeks. She's doing fine." I said stiffly, my voice wavering as Meiling stared at me in disbelief.

"She hardly ever tells us anything about her! What do we know about her other than the fact she is lost, alone, sick and that her name is Sakura…if that even _is_ her name!" Meiling cried furiously.

"If we ask her questions we might scare her out of trusting us!" I said gruffly, "She'll tell us in her own pace."

Meiling narrowed her eyes at me, tossing me a bunch of clothes, "You're being selfish. You're just afraid of losing her….you don't care about her health at all!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, glaring, "What the hell do you know? I care about her more than anyone in this house! Don't tell me that I'm selfish when you came all the way here for your own stupid reasons."

Suddenly, fresh hot tears started to well around her eyes as she turned around and left.

--

Was I too harsh on her?

However Meiling just doesn't cry over anything; I'm not proud of it but I have a tendency to be brash with her at times, well most of the times but she really can get on one's nerves.

But…

She always came back, despite the fact I was an ass she always was by my side no matter how much I hurt her. I suppose that's why I didn't consider her feelings all that much.

But what she said to me…it wasn't true!

I care a lot about Sakura; I care about her more than I cared about anyone before…more than my mother, father…more than myself. I don't know why and I don't plan on finding the reason why either…Sakura is very important to me. Her life is in my hands and I don't want her to be in any kind of danger.

I understand why she thought I was being selfish…even though I wasn't.

Although we know nothing about her; I can't let the little we know be ripped away from us by obscene doctors.

Slowly I walked into Sakura's room and put her folded clothes onto her bed. I still remember the happy smile she had on her face, I felt as though this was finally her home now. It seemed silly at the time—it still does. I wonder why I smiled like an idiot too. I suppose there isn't a reasonable basis behind this.

I wonder about a lot of things lately…about me about Sakura. I wonder why I feel things I've never felt before, but I don't think much

I look at the white pale dress that looked washed out and old. We really should buy her new clothes…I guess Meiling could help her out. If she still isn't mad about it.

Suddenly I hear a deafening scream from the washroom that makes my skin crawl alarmingly; fear that I know all to well now settling in my stomach. I run into the hallway as I still hear series of screams, each louder than the next. I finally make it to the washroom, trying to pry the door open, the screams making my heart beat faster and faster. The door doesn't open though, and that's when I realize it's locked.

_She's_ locked in there.

All alone…screaming…alone.

Frantically I started to push the door open, my shoulder hitting the door over and over again, ignoring the dull pain that sharpens as I intensify my hits.

Finally, the door opens and the hot scalding air makes it harder to breathe. I push the washroom curtain open, the sight before making my mouth dry instantly.

"Sakura…" I breathe slowly, her naked body shaking violently in the tub, her eyes shut closed her small hands covering her ears…her body backed to the side of the tub, screaming…screaming…

I try to grab her hand but she snatches it away angrily, screaming, "Don't touch me! Please!"

My breath hitches in my throat as I watch her in shock. Her green eyes stare hollowly into mine…fear…pain…

Slowly, I whisper, "Sakura…its me…Syaoran…I'm going to help you."

Sakura shakes her head violently, her eyes cold and distant, "No…no one can help me…must clean myself…hands everywhere!"

Her eerie words make me sick to my stomach as I try to get into the tub without her knowing. Her hands are scrubbing her body everywhere, her skin red and scarred from the sponge. Tears are falling from her eyes as she keeps chanting, "Dirty…I am dirty!"

Anxiously, I clutch her wrist and her apprehensive eyes stare at me vulnerably. My eyes sting uncomfortably as I murmur hoarsely, "I won't hurt you."

She stares at me silence for a long awhile, the rapid beating of my heart the only sound we hear in the portentous stillness. Her hand shakily seizes mine as she begins to sob. My arms wrap around her small frame; her trembling body wracking against my own.

--

"H-How did this happen again?" Sakura murmurs softly, her eyes ample and innocent. The image of her cold and dark eyes in the washroom still forms in my mind, the memory of the incident fresh.

"You fell off the stairs." I rehearse curtly, her inquisitive eyes boring into mine. I hesitantly wrap the bandages around her forehead carefully as she winces at the pain.

"Sorry."

She smiles bashfully, "Its o-okay…I just feel rather ridiculous."

"You shouldn't" I reassure her, "People fall off the stairs all the time."

Sakura giggles, "Still embarrassing though. I wonder why I don't remember."

"It was a nasty fall…okay I'm done."

She gets up and touches her forehead warily, "Thank you Syaoran-kun…I don't know how to repay you."

I smirk, "How about not falling off the stairs?"

Sakura grins, "Deal! But don't bet on it."

I know I'm lying to her, I shouldn't but I am. It's for her own protection, if she doesn't remember what happens, why bother trying to make her understand something that she didn't even knew occurred. Its wasted breath…and besides, I don't want her to think there's something wrong with her.

Its bad enough we all do.

However, Meiling's lingering words from earlier ring in mind. I frown in confusion, doubts…uncertainties. Perhaps Meiling is right, maybe I am being selfish. I know I should know more about her…how can I care so much without knowing anything?

"Ookami-chan?"

I look up and see Sakura staring at me apprehensively, her emerald eyes looking intently into mine. I turn around and as I feel the heat on my cheeks intensify.

"Sakura?" I ask, as she tilts her head in a childish manner.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

Sakura widens her eyes as she starts to play with the fringes of her white dress. I feel my throat harden uncomfortably as time passes by. I try to kill time by staring at an apron. Blue Stripes. Red Stripes. Blue Stripes. Re—

"Why are you asking me this?" Sakura asks in a rough whisper, her eyes blank.

I stuff my hands in my pockets, "We know nothing about you…absolutely nothing."

"B-But…" She stops midway in her sentence and frowns, "Does it matter?"

I stare at her in disbelief, "Of course it matters! You're practically a stranger! All I know is that your name is Sakura—even if that is your name!"

Sakura narrows her eyes dangerously, "I didn't lie to you Syaoran-kun! My name really is Sakura! I j-just don't remember anything."

"You have to remember something, alright? Where are you from?"

"I-I don't know." She replies shakily, her body backing away to a wall.

I grimace, "Where's your family?"

Tears start to well around her eyes, "Please Syaoran-kun, I don't know!"

"Do you know anybody here?" I ask angrily, pressing my body against hers, "Anybody?"

"No!" she mumbles erratically, her eyes wide, "please…I don't know…"

I glare at her evenly, "Well you just didn't fall from the sky! You need to know something about yourself….anything!"

"Please, you're hurting me Syaoran-kun!" She begs, her eyes wide and fearful, "Let go of my arm, please!"

Her eyes remind me of the panic and dread I saw earlier in the washroom and I snatch away my hand away from her arm, as if it was on fire. I notice the small blue bruise slowly forming and I wince in disgust.

I can't believe it.

I lost control!

"Sakura…" I begin as she interjects me stiffly.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Syaoran-kun..." she mutters laboriously, as she turns around nursing her bruise her receding body making me sick to my stomach.

I really am selfish.

--

A Ticket.

A _one-way_ ticket to Hong Kong.

How….?

Why?

I slam the room shut as I make my way to the kitchen where I saw Meiling earlier. My anger deepens as the days events repeat in my mind over and over again. Sakura. Meiling. Lies. Questions.

"Li-sama!" Wei cries frantically as I bolt into the kitchen slamming my hand down onto the dinner table, Meiling's eyes wide in confusion.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asks hesitantly but I cut her off before she can even make up another lie.

"When did you plan on telling me about the tickets?" I ask furiously, waving the tickets in front of her face, "When?"

"How did you find out about the ticket anyway?" Meiling cried, getting up from her seat, her eyes narrowed.

"I was looking for you…to apologize but it doesn't even matter, does it? You're going to Hong Kong without telling us!"

Meiling snatches the tickets from me and stuffs it into her pocket, glaring evenly, "It shouldn't matter to you, Syaoran-kun. I don't know why you're acing like this."

I stare at her in disbelief, "That's not the problem!"

"Of course it's the problem!" She sobs, tears falling from her eyes, "It was always the problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving because…because there's no reason for me to be here!" Meiling mumbles in between sobs.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I ask

Meiling gives a dry chuckle, "I came here because I love you, and I came here thinking I could make you love me too. But after staying here for two months I realize that you and me…it won't ever happen."

I feel my heart slowly beating, the tears on her eyes falling ominously onto the ground as Wei stares at us in incredulity and bewilderment, the pot of noodles boiling rapidly.

"I don't understand." I say indifferently, as she gives a small bitter smile.

"I see the way you and Sakura act around each other…you'd have to be blind not to notice it." Meiling says awkwardly, "At first it bothered me, but I realized that whatever I did it would never break the relationship you two have. Despite the fact you know nothing about her…you care about her so much."

Meiling walks up to me slowly, her eyes wet, "You've known me for your entire life and you've never looked at me the way you've looked at Sakura."

I feel the color draining from my face, "That's hardly a reason to leave."

She smiles, "It's more than enough of a reason. Remember, you said it yourself…I came here just for you and since I can't have you…" she shrugs apathetically as her smile broadens, "I miss home anyway."

I shake my head in distress, "You could've told us earlier! You're leaving tomorrow!"

Meiling nods solemnly, "I know…but, I didn't want you guys stopping me. Look, Syaoran-kun, I'll always love you and even though you'll never love me, your happiness is my happiness."

I stiffen, "Stop talking like I'm your world, there's more to you than my existence."

Meiling shrugs, "True, but you are the most important thing in the world to me…so don't be an idiot."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, tell Sakura your feelings! You're going to lose her at this rate!" Meiling says irately.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I mutter lividly.

Meiling raises an eyebrow deftly, "Whatever, be stupid about it, your loss."

"Hey!"

Meiling grins, "You and Sakura have a relationship that people spend their lives looking for. I'm serious Syaoran-kun, don't take it for granted."

"Anyway, thanks for the dinner Wei-san but I'm going to pack up!" Meiling says cheerily, walking out of the kitchen, her smile wide and merry.

But no one expect me saw the lone tear fall from her cheek.

--

"Sakura?"

I hesitantly enter her room as Sakura's back becomes rigid before my very eyes. I cringe at my actions and mumble a quiet sorry. Sakura doesn't say anything in acknowledgment so I begin to look around the room in curiosity.

The room was basically empty, with one bed and neatly folded clothes on her bed. Her window was decorated with pale peach curtains that swayed with the window. Her room reminded me of her life…empty…and yet misunderstood.

I notice a small drawer and I slowly graze my fingers on it, the wood sleek and shiny.

"Meiling-chan told me that we would buy some stuff to put in the drawer…clothes…make-up…" Sakura whispers quietly, her hands fidgeting, "It's sort of empty."

I frown, "I don't think there will be time for that. Meiling's leaving."

Shock is evident in her face, "What?"

"To Hong Kong…" I murmur bitterly, "She's got some stuff to do there."

Sakura lowers her head in sadness, "Why? I'll miss her so much!"

I tentatively touch the tip of her shoulder, smiling, and "I'm sure she'll write you letters."

Tears started to fall from her eyes, "She was so kind to me…so wonderful. I really do wish it didn't end this way."

"You'll see each other soon…I promise." I sigh gently, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"But…Meiling made me realize something very important today…" I begin cautiously, her timid eyes making my stomach tumble uncomfortably, "She made me realize that you are very important to me."

Sakura breaks into a warm smile, her cheeks tinted in color, "Important?"

I frown at the memory of our fight, "I hated what I became when I was angry. I hate being angry with you….I hate us fighting. I don't care that I don't know all that much about you."

Sakura then stumbles into my chest, my shirt suddenly wet with her tears. I slowly wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to my chest, my head resting on her soft long hair.

"I'm so sorry Ookami-chan!" She sobs, her grip on me tightening, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted! I care about you too! You're important to Sakura too!"

I pull her closer; her soft sobs the only sound in the room that night.

--

A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? I told you it would be a little sad but I hope I wrote it okay! I haven't written GoE in such awhile that the writing is a little hard to get use too, however once I got the beginning down, everything flowed from there. This was probably the hardest chapter I had to write because not a lot happened to characters physically but more emotionally. I hope you guys see the growth in all the characters, especially Syaoran. I hope he isn't too sappy but I also want him to acknowledge his feelings too! Also, Sakura has got a breakthrough! SHE GOT MAD! WOOHOO! I wanted to write in forever! I was getting sick of writing her all happy and bubbly…cannot wait till the plot gets rolling, which basically means readers that Sakura will have some growth too! YAY!

Well, please review and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	8. fleeting

Garden of Everything

'fleeting'

I felt like I was floating. I didn't know on what though…perhaps air? However the sky wasn't blue and there were no clouds. It was dark. No light just an empty void that I was floating in. I think its water. But then why aren't I wet? Why am I still breathing and why can I open my eyes without them stinging? I close my mouth and it's dry. Definitely not water.

It's quiet. So desolate that I find myself cracking under the silence. I close my eyes and try to think of something. Anything. I try to look for something to bide my time but all I see is darkness and suddenly I feel like I'm choking. On what? Air? Water? I heave and gag until I am thrashing about trying to find a way out of this place. But there's no opening.

I'm trapped.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel a hand grab onto my wrist and pull me upright. I gasp in shock and relief as I suddenly realize that I am on land. Grass. I look up and see green eyes smiling back. Glowing. I try to turn away but they are magnetic. How did I get on land? Wasn't I floating a few minutes ago?

Floating in a sea of darkness?

I try to say something but I can't speak. My throat is shut. I try to mouth something but fear starts to fill in me like a tidal wave as my eyes go wide in horror. I can't speak.

The girl throws her arms around me and whispers, "You're home now."

Then, she pushed.

--

I wake up, in a pool of sweat and fatigue. I rub my eyes tiredly to focus my vision as I groan in disgust. It's been the fifth times this week. I've had the same dream for nights and its driving me crazy. What is it suppose to mean? I feel the urge to call my sister, a real psychobabble nut to ask if there was any underlying reason why I was having these reoccurring dreams. More importantly, what did it mean? It was so confusing that I felt a headache coming on. Slowly I got up from bed and decided to go to the kitchen to drink something.

I walked down the stairs feeling worn out until I saw a book Meiling had been reading before she left. I could feel the unmistakable taste of guilt in my mouth. She had been gone for three weeks now. Almost a month…yet not quite. Kind of like how we were feeling now. The same bubbly and wild feeling the house once had disappeared with her.

When did I become so sentimental and wishy-washy?

I got myself a glass of milk and gulped it down in one go. I licked my lips tentatively as I thought about the delicious honey milk Sakura had made for me. I had to admit that I had gotten slightly addicted to the drink. It was sweet and warm as it slowly went down my throat as I savored the taste. She said it always made her feel better when she was down.

I asked her where she learned it from and she just shrugged and said she couldn't remember. The understatement of the year; anyway I've kind of outgrown the sense of anxiety I always felt when she was so lost about her past. I just don't care anymore. I mean what's the point about obsessing with a past that has nothing to do with me?

I take my cup to the dinner table and sit on the chair tiredly a little too lazy to get up and go back to bed. I take one last gulp of milk until I hear creaking as I turn around and see Sakura. Her hair is matted and tangled and her eyes look worn out. She still looks pretty.

I mean…she looks fairly acceptable in a so-not attractive way.

"Hey." I murmur quietly in a hushed voice. She smiles in response, drinking a cup of water in silence.

"Not sleepy?" I ask, smiling as she nods timidly. She pulls a chair and slouches as she whispers, "The rooms a bit quiet."

I nod. I guess it hurts her more with the changes that we went through. At least she was getting better with dealing with it. For the first week she slept with me because she was lonely.

It was more sympathy that anything else, mind you.

"Meiling-chan would have laughed at me." She says quietly, untangling a string of hair, "I really miss her."

"We all do."

Sakura nods, as she chokes back tears, "Sorry. I always seem to get emotional. I don't know why. I just hate goodbyes."

Before I know what I'm doing, by hand slowly goes over hers as I blush heavily at the action. My body is simply not responding to reason and slowly it's becoming a problem.

However the feelings of embarrassment gradually subside as she squeezes my hand and mumbles through shaky tears, "Don't ever leave, okay?"

--

I've come to the conclusion that school is bothersome.

And no, it has nothing to do with the fact me and you-know-who don't have classes together. I refuse to be so pathetic. Well…it is a little weird not having her around and stuff but it's not why school is bothersome.

The reason why school simply sucks is because it's too damn easy. For one thing, mathematics here is a joke. Seriously, I've done half the curriculum when I was about thirteen years old. Secondly, their classes are excessively long. And to top it all off, why is Japanese compulsory? Isn't it good enough I can speak it okay? Sure my grammar and stuff isn't all that great but I happen to find myself perfectly understandable so all this crap about writing and grammar is unnecessary and time consuming!

I could've spent time with Sak—I mean doing more important things.

Anyway, I suppose it isn't that bad. I really like the athletics system here. Its a lot more fair. Then again, it is a public school. Back home, things were all about status and money. You could be the most unintelligent and thick person in the world but you would have a guarantee spot in university and basically ride above the people who really should have the position. At least here, its all about skill and it makes the games more challenging. At my old school, soccer was pathetic. My grandmother could have made better shots then some of the players on the offense and team.

I chew at the bottom of my pencil as I look through my test once more. I look at the clock and see I still have fifty-or so minutes left. Knowing that the test is perfect I had it in and leave the class. As I walk down the hallways I see the same guy who had been weird around me and Sakura for weeks.

Obviously I'm talking about Eriol.

Anyway, we haven't really talked. He just asked me why I didn't call him and I told them there was no reason for it. Sakura hardly ever got sick lately and things were going fine. I just wanted to put it behind us. He seemed disappointed, but who cares? I know nothing is wrong with her and he or anyone can never make me think otherwise.

After that, I never talked to him but he always finds it necessary to smile and say hello when he passes by me. I find it a little annoying. However, he's about the only person who's kept my interest more than a day. I guess he isn't that bad.

"Hello Li-kun."

I nod my hello. He asks me why I'm not in class and I tell him I finished my test early so the teacher let me out.

He smiles, "I take that the Japanese curriculum isn't that much of a challenge?"

"Hardly."

He laughs, "Well you should come to England. The education there is more horrendous."

"You don't seem stupid." I comment wryly. He grins, "Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Of course." He says sarcastically, "I can't imagine you being nice to anyone."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask suspiciously, a little angry.

He smiles secretively as he murmurs, "Although you are quite friendly with Sakura."

I narrow my eyes, "How do you know her name?"

I stare at him in profound confusion as his face loses the bright intensity it had before. His knuckles go white and he begins to mumble.

His eyes lock with mine as he whispers, "This is too much of a coincidence."

I know what he's talking about. The dead girl they know…she looks like my Sakura, apparently has the same name. I just choose not to believe it. I choose not to believe that this weird string of coincidences has nothing to do with us. I close my eyes and breathe in.

He frowns, "You must notice this. You have to blind not too."

I laugh, a cold twisted laugh that I couldn't imagine coming out of me, "No. I don't notice anything. Whatever the hell you and your friend are advocating has nothing to do with me."

He glares at me, his glasses shining, and "You're right! It has nothing to do with you! It's about Sakura! Can't you see this could be the girl everyone thought died? Our best friend?"

"Shut up!"

"You imbecile!" he spat, "How dare you be so ignorant and selfish? How much more proof do you need? We are all hurting and the girl that we all love and miss could be right under our nose and you won't let us talk to her and make sure at least..."

"It told you to shut up!" I cry, "Leave us alone, okay? We don't need any of this!"

I start to walk away as someone tells me to stop. I turn around and I see the dark haired girl from before staring at me. I shift my eyes away as she slowly walks up to me, her cool pasty hand touching mine. That's when I realize she put something in my hand. I open the fisted palm and two green colored strings unravel before my eyes.

I turn to the girl as she calmly says, "It's…I mean, was our Sakura's ribbons. I thought your friend might like it."

I frown, "Why?"

She smiles softly as she whispers, "I just…it's silly but I just want a little of Sakura to be preserved. I'm dampening the memory of her by mourning day in and out. Your friend looks like she could make better use of it."

I fist the ribbons in my hand as I walk away stoically.

--

"Ohayo!" Sakura says cheerfully, as she runs up to me. She throws her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. I feel myself heat up immensely. She finally pulls away from me and grins.

"What took you so long?" she asks hurriedly as we walk to the lunch tables.

I frown, "I met up with Eriol and his friend. They wanted me to give you something."

Sakura unwraps her sandwich, her face filling with confusion. She hums quietly until she asks, "What did they want to give me."

I stick my hand in my hand and get the ribbons out. I pass them to Sakura as she joyfully grabs them from me.

She puts the ribbons on her shoulder length hair until she has two ponytails at the side of her head. She looks ridiculous but I cant sum up the courage to tell her.

"How does it look?" She asks, "Pretty?"

I nod, "Yeah."

She smiles, "I want to thank them. Its very thoughtful of them to give me ribbons."

I shrug, "She said it would look good on you."

Sakura takes out of one her ribbons and stares at it with an enmourous amount of concentration. I try to ask her what's up but she tells me to be quiet.

She looks up and whispers, "These ribbons…they look familiar."

I feel my lips go dry as I ask her, "Familiar? How?"

She shakes her head in confusion and tells me, "See this tear? I remember that happening by me tugging the ribbon around one of my short pigtails real tight."

I frown, "That can't be possible. For one, you have short hair."

"I'm telling you, I remember me doing this! Its like a movie in my head!" she cried angrily, standing up from her bench seat, "I know it sounds crazy…"

I chuckle, "Kind of, yeah."

She frowns, "I'm not lying."

I sigh, "Maybe it was another ribbon? One that look something like this that you ripped when you were younger."

She shakes her head, "It's this one. Trust me."

--

_Two Weeks Later_

I hate hospitals. The smell of medicine and death gets me all squeamish. I suppose I can endure for a few more hours. Just until they release Sakura and then were home free.

I take another sip of my drink as Wei stares at me anxiously. I sigh.

"I'm fine."

He looks at me warily, "That's a nasty cut on your forehead. Perhaps you should get it checked out?"

I shake my head, "It doesn't even hurt. I don't want him to think he actually hurt me."

"Such frivlous doubts over your health sir?"

I glare, "He was forcing himself on her! I mean, what part of 'no' didn't he understand?"

Wei laughs and I glare at him until the doctor comes into the waiting room beckoning us to talk to him. I get up, feeling a little woozy but more scared. I don't want to hear any bad news. Is that childish? I don't care.

The doctor tells us to sit and I feel my swimming headache slowly subside. He takes off his glasses as he tells us, "Bad or good?"

I gulp, "Good."

He smiles warmly as he takes out some files and paperwork, "Well, she is fine. She just fainted and there were no immediate injuries. She might have some bruises from falling on the pavement but that's the extent of it."

I feel relief surge through me until the doctor reminds me that there were some bad news too. His face becomes deadly serious as he puts his glasses back on.

"Sakura…she has amnesia."

Wei sighs, "I think we always knew. After all, with her lack of information of her whereabouts and her tendency to faint."

The doctor stares at us peculiarly, "Are you not her family?"

My eyes go wide, "We are!"

The doctor stares at us suspiciously, "Is this the first time she fainted?"

I shook my head, "No…I mean it never was this serious." Wei stares at me skeptically as I calmly say, "We thought everything would get better."

The doctor sighs, "Sakura has had amnesia for awhile, 6 to 10 months at the least. The causes however, I do not know. I was hoping you guys could help me."

"We don't know either."

The doctor scribbles something down as he replies, "Has she been under stress in recent months? Our has she fallen and hit herself to cause it? Amnesia just doesn't come from anywhere."

I narrow my eyes, "If I knew, doctor, then I would've told you."

The doctor stares at us and says, "Well, I do have a couple of theories. For one thing, I have a feeling it was an accident of some sort. We notice few scars around her foreheads and on her skull. We also have reason to believe that it was a fairly dramatic accident. Either she's faking it, or she's prolonging herself to heal because she doesn't want to remember. This leads me to believe she has post traumatic stress disorder. Or worse case scenario? Global amnesia."

I feel my chest tighten. All this information is too much. I had assumed she had some memory problems but that serious? Guilt that I've never felt before starts to fill through me. Everything Meiling said. All the things I denied. The reason why Sakura is so sick is that I didn't take her to the hospital sooner. I just didn't want to lose her and this is what happens.

"As for medication, I shall prescribe her with some pills that might trigger her to remember some memories. I'll also suggest her to see a therapist of some sort so she can help her with recovery. Remember that we don't know if she'll ever recover but we should try."

My mouth feels dry and I can feel my heart beating ominously. Wei puts a warm hand on my shoulder as he whispers, "Everything is going to be fine."

I've never been so skeptical in my entire life.

--

A/N: YAY! Long time no post. How was the chapter? A load of rubbish? I suppose the time change was a little awkward but I wanted to get things moving so we can get to the real plot. The whys, folks! Anyway, I felt this chapter was written poorly. Some of the scenes were a little choppy but what the hey. Its called practice.

To all those smarties who guessed that Sakura had amnesia and wasn't a psychobabble alien, KUDOS! Now let's see if y'all can figure out why she has amnesia…my favorite part!


	9. science

**Garden of Everything**

'**science'**

She was on that bed for weeks…staring…her eyes blank. The doctor said it was the medicine. It was doing something to her mind that made her disoriented. I remember sneaking in once. I smiled, said hello. She stared at me, her face void of emotion. I started to stumble with my words. The door creaked; I panicked and ran out of the room.

I heard the word 'headache' floating.

--

I wrote Meiling a letter. It was brisk, and short. It didn't explain anything. I remember writing it during school as I watched the clock tick so I could get out. I needed to see her. What if she was awake? What if the medicines had worn off?

Wei said he would've called me. His words stuck to me like skin, I tried to peel them off and find an excuse to see her. Anything. I remember faking a stomachache once. I told Wei I needed to see the doctor. He grabbed me by the shoulders, shook me, back and forth until I yelled and screamed.

I needed to see her.

--

The doctor called. He asked that we come in to discuss her condition.

She doesn't have a condition, I remind myself during the car ride; she is fine. She is just tired.

Tired of what?

Maybe school…or maybe she is sad.

Meiling left after all.

My knuckles turn white as we enter the sliding doors. The place sound ominous. They yell words to each other, the people bleeding, death being thrown about like a soccer ball. It makes my stomach churn.

"Good morning, Li-san."

I frown. It isn't the same doctor. He looks younger...calmer. It disturbs me.

We are taken to a room. Sakura is on the other side. Sleeping? Eating? Still on medicines? The doctor is saying something, Wei is nodding gravely. I try to understand what he is saying but it sounds like a jumbled mess. Wei stands up, he pats on my shoulder. Then I'm being led to the other side of the room.

Sakura.

--

I stand there, awkwardly as she smiles half-heartedly. She points to a seat behind me. I sit down and fold my hands. The silence draws on, until she asks, "What day is it?"

My eyes widen, "Um…the 4th I think."

Her eyebrows furrow, "Of July?"

I shake my head…"August."

Her emerald eyes flicker and she lowers her head. She was out for a month or so. Obviously the medicines had taken their rightful effect.

"I don't know why I'm here." She murmurs softly, "Did I fall?"

"Sort of. You fainted…after…the fight." I stammer, avoiding her gaze. She stares at me peculiarly till realization dawns on her, "With Ritsuki-kun, yes?"

A bad taste formulates in my tongue, "Yeah."

Her eyes look a little wet, "I apologize…I didn't realize how angry you would have become. I suppose I just didn't take much meaning into it."

"He touched you."

She smiles softy…painfully, "I'm sure he didn't mean to offend me. The only thing I regret is being on this hospital bed, Li-kun."

Li-kun? Since when did she call me that? It was always Ookami-chan this or Syaoran-kun that.

"I want to leave this place so much. I can't stand hospitals."

I sigh, "Same…here."

Her smile doesn't reach her eyes, "You can go now if you like. I'm sure I can manage from here."

I stare at her, completely bewildered, "How are you going to get home? Wei said you were being released today."

"Otou-san can pick me up. Maybe even Yukito-san or Onii-chan if they don't have practice. I suppose I have missed so many days of school. How am I going get into honors this semester?" She stated politely, "All this hair is getting in my way. Can't see a thing."

This…has to be normal. The medication or something, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Her eyes gleam, "Um…what was I saying?" She giggles, "I can't seem to remember."

I run a hand through my hair, "I should be going. I'm sure Wei will give you a ride once they let you out."

--

I told the doctor. He frowns and says that he will keep her in the hospital for another week. It was a memory lapse of some sort. I don't know what it means, and I can't begin to care. All I know is that the conversation was jumbled and awkward and that wasn't Sakura.

After school, I got to visit her. Wei had made some food to give her something better than hospital food. The bento seems heavy. I smile at the gesture.

I walk into the room and see Tomoyo and Eriol, the weird classmates of mine. Tomoyo is smiling softly at Sakura as they engage in light conversation. Eriol turns around and sees me. He smiles hello. I firmly nod. I suddenly feel hot and uncomfortable. Sakura is laughing.

"Li-kun! Come in!" Sakura cries, grinning. I come in and say hello. She looks better…however she seems persistent with that dreadful 'Li-kun' coming out of her mouth. Memory lapse, I remind myself distastefully.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Li-kun." Eriol states calmly, "How have you been."

"Fine." I murmur curtly, "I suppose you guys have heard."

Tomoyo smiles sheepishly, "One of the doctors here is a friend of mine…he said he saw Sakura here and informed me of it. I wondered why you didn't tell us."

I shrug, "It probably slipped my mind."

I frown as they coo and giggle with Sakura and talk about people I am not familiar with. I don't remember Sakura ever talking to them. They seemed friendly enough and I could feel something churn in my stomach.

"You should come over sometime Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo says gleefully, "I made a new costume."

Sakura groans, "Tomoyo-chan! Is it short?"

She giggles as Sakura smiles appreciatively. Her eyes meet mine and I turn away and stare at the bento. It's most likely getting cold. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Eriol. He gestures me to go outside. I follow him, telling myself it wouldn't hurt.

"She seems…normal." Eriol says calmly, as he takes a seat outside the room.

"Not to me."

He sighs, "She seems familiar to us. Perhaps there is hope."

I frown, "Of what? That your Sakura isn't dead?"

He laughs bitterly, "There is only one Sakura…and she is in that hospital room; confused out of her mind. I offered an explanation to you Li-kun, you refused.'

I lower my head, "I'm more confused now then ever. She seems to have a personality disorder or something."

He smiles sadly, "Now you know how we felt. When she said 'I don't know who you are,' it was like a dagger to our hearts. We thought it was some kind of sick joke."

I ruffle my hair, bored and pathetic, "What kind of explanation can you offer me?"

He taps his fingers on the armrest, "Something mind easing. However you have to come over to Tomoyo's house to see. I'm sure you want evidence as well."

Our conversation was interrupted by the loud giggles escaping Sakura's mouth.

--

The house is eerily quiet. And clean. It reminds me so much of home. Of rules…of order. I take off my shoes and follow Tomoyo's flowing hair. She is overly polite. It bothers me. She offers drinks and foods, I briskly decline.

Eriol is sitting on the sofa once we enter the living room. He is watching the fire. I gulp uneasily…nervously.

"Please take a seat Li-kun."

The chair is soft and comfy but I remind myself that this is a task…a mission. I get my information and leave.

Tomoyo brings me a picture frame, it looks old and dusty. It feels heavy on my hands, centuries old perhaps. I stare, my stomach flops. Tomoyo, younger smiling giggling, Eriol casually in between and Sakura, her emerald eyes dancing, her lips wide and pink. Her hair…short…and flying; defying air.

Defying life.

--

A/N:

Short chapter, but I call it the ice breaker! THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM if you will XD Anyway, I think this is better written then the last chapter…that…was garbage! Anyway, Sakura is confusing as always, but would we love her if she wasn't? I THINK NOT! Thank you for the AMAZING reviews for SP! My breath was taken away.

As for Tenjou, I don't think it was entirely his fault. Sakura just distanced their relationship, however Tenjou didn't want to fix it, he looked for comfort and love else where…into AYUMIS ARMS! You may now cringe disgustingly XD XD

Anyway, enough updates this week! I have projects and exams one after the other. This is the last update till winter break folks…ADIOS!


	10. clarity

Garden of Everything

'**clarity' **

She looked a little younger, a little sadder and a bit hopeless. Her smile was wide and cheerful but her eyes weren't sparkling and the way her hands seemed to be curled behind her. I noticed that was one of her nervous habits.

I looked up and saw two carefully withdrawn eyes making contact with mine. Coughing mildly, I took a sip of the drink Tomoyo had put in front of me. Thankfully it was warm and it soothed my throat.

"It's…green tea." Tomoyo murmured politely, "I really didn't know what you preferred."

"It's fine."

Smiling, Tomoyo sat beside me and looked longingly at the picture. She looked refined as her eyes watered but she smiled and said, "That was two years old…in our freshman year of high school. We were all so excited."

I frowned, "Sakura doesn't look excited in the picture."

Eriol laughed, "He knows her better than you do Daidjou san."

Tomoyo stood up and grabbed a photo album. She handed it to me and I could feel the cold texture of the leather bound book. It looked worn out by the look of the spine and seeing the way Tomoyo was looking at it I could see why.

I opened it and saw many childhood pictures of Sakura and Tomoyo holding hands and giggling. Sakura looked like her cheerful self contrary to the more recent picture I saw before. She was sporting her a short haircut with long bangs which seemed to stick after the first few pages I saw. She didn't seem like such a girl either, especially the way she looked disgusted in a picture wearing a frilly pink tutu.

Tomoyo giggled at the picture, "That was when we were ten, she hated ballet so much but her mother insisted. I thought it was really cute."

I flipped the page and saw Sakura running away from an older boy with dark brown hair and dark eyes. Tomoyo said that it was her older brother, Touya. Picture after picture I saw Sakura growing older and older with a pattern, her smiling, giggling, laughing or just being silly. It was reminiscent to the Sakura I had lived with two months.

Then, I noticed a change.

At first it was major, a blue haired companion had made home in the pictures after the first twenty pages. I looked up and saw Eriol smile softly at me and I stared peculiarly at the picture.

"That was when I first came to Tomeda, when we were all in grade seven." Eriol said from afar, his glasses shining in the dark, "We were a tight bunch."

Tomoyo grinned fondly, "We were strangely mesmerized by the English boy actually. Most of the girls were smitten with him."

I frowned, "So you're not full Japanese?"

"I'm half Japanese and half English." Eriol said calmly.

I scorned myself internally for not figuring it out myself. Everybody new I wasn't Japanese but I couldn't even guess in a million years that Eriol was half English. Brushing the thought aside, I turned to the photo album and noticed the second change…the slight change that perhaps I shouldn't have noticed.

Sakura was wearing her short auburn hair that was slightly done with her junior high cap and the medals hanging awkwardly around her neck.

I looked up to Tomoyo and said, "Why…isn't she smiling?"

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances briefly. I knew it was a peculiar question but it was the first thing that jumped at me. I mean, seriously wasn't it weird that somebody wasn't smiling in their junior high grad? I reddened visibly as Tomoyo pondered over the picture. Then, her eyes knowingly gleamed in recognition.

Her voice was somber, "That was around the time Sakura chan's mother died."

My eyes widened, "What?"

She lowered her gaze, "Sakura chan's mother had leukemia. She lived with it her whole life, even while she was pregnant with Sakura chan. Everyone knew it but it still came as a shock. You could say that's when everything really changed."

I flipped the page and saw Sakura looking rather depressed holding an honor's award. Flip, Sakura doing homework, flip, Sakura reading a book, flip, Sakura with…somebody I couldn't recognize.

I felt my stomach churn in disgust as he had his arms around her waist as she smiled shyly into the camera. It was the first smile I saw after the junior high grad picture. Tomoyo's voice then filled the air, "That was Sakura's boyfriend, Hiroshi."

I gulped, "For how long?"

Tomoyo looked away and murmured, "Till…she disappeared. He was really important to her. For some reason he got her to focus on something other than school work after her mother died."

I was confused, "School work?"

"When Sakura's mother died…she disconnected with us. She did a lot of homework and extracurricular activities that she really didn't enjoy like being class president. I mean, it upset me a lot because I was her best friend and I wanted her to spend time with me…with us actually."

I frowned, "So this guy…Hiroshi…got to her? Why? It doesn't make sense."

Eriol sighed, "We tried to understand it as well but it discouraged Sakura a lot so we just decided to support her with her decision."

"I just wanted somebody to make her feel better. It hurt at first but I realized that Hiroshi was better than her losing her life." Tomoyo said frantically.

I turned the page and discovered that there were no other pictures left. My eyes met the dusty leather covering. This was the end.

Tomoyo sighed, "I hope…that helped a bit."

I stared at her and noticed how her eyes were watering at the sight of the photo album. She had lost her best friend…just how I had lost Sakura.

"Thank you."

She smiled, "Your welcome. We know how important Sakura is to you. We wanted to show you that she was important she was to us."

Eriol had broke the silence by saying, "Now you know why we need to figure out what happened in between Sakura going missing and you meeting her."

"When was the last time you guys saw her?" I asked.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "It was during exam week during our 9th year."

"So…May?"

Tomoyo nodded, "After school, I had asked her if she wanted to come over but like usual she said she wanted to get some studying done. By that time I had give up trying to persuade her so I told her to call me when she got lonely. That was the last time I saw her."

Tomoyo was choking with her words as tears started to fall from her eyes. It was painful to watch. I wanted to say so many things like why didn't you try harder but I knew how many times that probably had run through her mind. I knew this because I experienced it everyday. I always asked myself what would've happened if I had listened to Meiling and had taken Sakura straight to the hospital.

"She was pronounced dead that night." Eriol said from afar, his voice low, "They had found a car in a ditch by the landfills in downtown Tomeda with some of her articles found. They said her body was so badly burned that they couldn't disfigure her remains."

I remembered the picture with Sakura smiling with Eriol and Tomoyo at her sides with her short hair flying and I remembered how similar the two Sakuras looked. No…there wasn't two Sakuras. There was one Sakura was in a hospital with no recall of her past or present.

I looked at my watch and noticed the time…it was getting late, "I should be going."

They both stood up and beckoned me goodbye. Tomoyo asked me if I had given Sakura the ribbons and I said yes.

Tomoyo's arms dangled awkwardly, "Does she like them? She used to love pink but…"

"She does." I replied quickly, "She thinks they're beautiful."

Tomoyo smiled softly, "Thank you."

With one last nod, I left the house leaving all their mysteries as the door locked behind me.

--

I unlocked the door to my house and heard Wei talking avidly with somebody. Frowning, I walked into the kitchen and instantly my breath hitched into my throat.

Wei grinned, "Li sama! I left you countless messages. Sakura was released from the hospital, I had waited as long as I could for you but you didn't pick up your cellular phone so I had assumed that you were busy."

I nodded absently but my eyes wouldn't steer away from the sight before me.

Sakura smiling shyly with short…auburn…hair…?

A/N: Hey! I am on a roll! I hope this answered some questions but I have a feeling it raised more than less XD Anyway, this was probably the hardest chapter I had to write for this story…even harder than chapter five which had the trophy as the hardest! Anyway the weirdness ensues!

Enjoy reading and plz review!


	11. changes

**Garden of Everything**

'**changes'**

My hand was in mid air, trying to reach her but not going any farther. I was scared; I was scared of what she was becoming. The pictures, a smile, sad, bleak; short hair that framed her face, emphasizing the definite cheekbones, her eyes, dim, not light…color hazy and dull.

What happened?

What?

She was smiling softly, the polite small smile that was given to acquaintances, or the people you happen to bump into while walking along the street, or perhaps the person who opened the door for you. I was not an instance. I was not a moment.

I let go of the firm hold I had on my bag, letting it drop to the floor ominously. Tired stares were my only response as I gruffly acknowledge Wei, pulling out a chair, as far away as possible. I felt his eyes analyzing me, asking me what I was doing. If I knew I'd probably say something. Something brash and cold, calculated with an air of authority. I wanted her to know how silly she looked, how dumb, how stupid. I hated all of it. I hated the person she was becoming, or rather the person she was reverting too.

It took a while for me to realize this was my own way of accepting that the Sakuras' that had come to my life, were one and the same.

--

"You are so quiet. It's a little disturbing."

I grumbled, as I heard a light chuckle on the other end. I felt my lips curve up into the first real smile in weeks. To think that my aggravating cousin was the source of it was a little appalling,

"So tell me…" I heard her ask, her tone flamboyant, "Have you and Sakura chan kissed yet?"

I whitened, "You are high."

She giggled, "Please, do you really think I am that naïve?" The line paused, until I heard her come to an epiphany, "You haven't told her yet have you?"

"Told her what?"

"You have to stop acting like some idiot…no matter how well you fit the description. I'm talking about your feelings, the one you harbor for the queen of weird?" She laughed, loud and complacent; it was funny listening to her joyful gibberish. It was the first ridiculous and time wasting conversation I had.

It was…nice.

"Well she's gotten a little sicker lately." I murmured, "Not implying that there was anything to talk about."

"She got sicker? What does that mean? She's fainting again?"

The questions were mind boggling, "We took her to the doctors a little after you left, and they said she had amnesia."

"What?" She cried.

I nodded, "Yeah. Something happened to her. Something terrible, I spoke with some of her friends, you know the one that told us she 'died'?"

"Okay, wait. They're the same person?" She asked, clearly horrified, "I feel like I've walked in the Twilight Zone."

I smiled, "I feel like that everyday."

"It's horrible though…what happened to her. Do you have any idea why she doesn't remember anything?"

"No. All I know is that she is reverting back to who she was before…who ever that was. Its more complex than I ever thought."

"I wish I was there to make you feel better, but I doubt I'd do more good than bad. I know the only person who could…is the person who is causing this."

The mood suddenly became somber and sullen, and I felt like such an idiot, "There isn't anything we can do. This problem existed long before we ever came here. I have no reason to include myself in her life."

"Shut up, alright? You're talking like some nut job. You care about her; of course you are going to be part of it!" She scolded, "No wonder she is distancing herself from you, you're acting like she some stranger."

"She is. I have no idea who she is."

She snorted, "You're a selfish prat you know that? Is that all you think about, yourself? Who cares how confused you are, or what kind of person she is. You cared about her before even knowing her name, and you know it! You finally have a chance to understand her better, and you're throwing it away because you're scared."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "You don't get it."

"You don't get it." She retorted, "You're too egotistical to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked, hopefully, pathetically. She obviously realized how pitiable I sounded.

"You've changed to be honest."

"What?"

"Since when was Syaoran Li the great scared of anything?"

My voice wavered, my fragmented thoughts giving me a headache. It was hard listening to her reprimands, her frank attitude about what I was experiencing for weeks, "I am not scared."

She sighed, "On that note, I should go. Think about it alright? By the way, your mother said that she sent a care package for you with a letter."

I rolled my eyes, "Why can't she call me like a normal person?"

"Because she isn't normal? Anyway, I got to go. You better think about what I said."

"Sure. See you."

The dial tone went dead, and I hanged up the phone, my mood suddenly lifted. I turned my head around saw the familiar dead gaze (or adamantly now familiar) of Sakura, her short hair in a small bun.

"Who were you talking too?" She asked her voice small. It was hard to listen to her talk. It reminded me of her giggles I'd probably never hear again, much like Daidjou and Hiirigizawa.

"My cousin." I replied, chuckling, "I wouldn't be surprised if you heard her through the phone piece."

"I did." She affirmed, nodding, "I also heard you talk about me."

"Oh."

She smiled, "It's alright, I mean, I can understand why you think I've changed. I've been confused lately. Tomoyo chan told me to take it step by step. Hopefully everything will make sense soon."

I nodded, her words sounding terribly disbelieving, "Do you even remember me?"

Her eyes widened, "I…I wish I could. I know you are important."

I smiled, "Thanks for trying. That's…nice of you."

Her body jerked towards me, and then, in a second, her feet returned rooted to the spot. That was answer enough for me. I told her something, a blatant lie I couldn't even remember, and she nodded, while I left her there.

Left her and all the miseries that followed.

--

I was sitting at the lunch tables outside, trying to concentrate on my Japanese literature assignment, but my mind kept wandering. I didn't see her leave the house for school that morning, and I didn't see a glimpse of her during classes.

"Do you mind if we sit?"

I looked up and saw Daidjou and Hiirigizawa smiling with their trays and I shrugged, darting my eyes back on my sheet. I didn't realize we became friends. They sat on the opposite side of me, and soon the awkward silence began.

"What are you working on?" Daidjou asked.

"Japanese lit."

She nodded, "It's actually really fun when you get the hang of it. We get to go to museums and watch some historical movies."

"I know you're not here to ask about Japanese lit, alright?" I murmured, my eyes closed, "What do you want."

Hiirigizawa sighed, "Nothing. I mean...I don't know. Everything is weird."

I chuckled darkly, "Something we finally agree on."

Daidjou stared at me, her eyes remorseful, "Sakura chan joined a bunch of clubs today. She even joined cheerleading."

I slammed my textbook shut, "Good for her."'

"You don't get it. She isn't the same Sakura. She's acting the same she did when her mother died. She's engrossing herself in her school work, and extracurricular activities. Pretty soon she's going back together with…with him." Daidjou cried, her eyes pleading with me.

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like I was happy…I was indifferent. Everything was so confusing. I was tired of trying to make sense of her.

"You have to help us, Li-kun." Hiirigizawa asked softly, "I'm sure you don't want history to repeat itself."

"What makes you so sure I can help you? I don't know what's going on."

Hiirigizawa was about to reply when Daidjou breathed in softly. I followed their eyes, and I felt myself choke on the air I had inhaled.

"What is she doing?" Daidjou whispered.

I saw Sakura smile the first real one I had seen in weeks, giggling softly at the boy who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Hiroshi. It couldn't be anybody else. He was nuzzling her neck, his dark eyes staring hungrily at her. I couldn't watch. I wanted to barf.

I felt myself get up from my seat and walk away from the table. Daidjou and Hiirigizawa called out my name.

"I'll help you, alright?" I replied, my voice cold. They wordlessly nodded as I finally entered the school, trying to get rid of the searing image in my mind.

I promised myself than that I would find out what happened to her, and why it was his entire fault.

A/N: Eeep! It's been awhile. Anyway chapters will be getting shorter, until the revelation occurs. So, Sakura is back to her old ways, disengaging herself from her family and friends and going back with Hiroshi, yuck! Anyway, the next few chapters will be a little darker as Syaoran does some detective work, wooo! Finally the action begins. Do you guys agree with Syaoran that Hiroshi had something to do with Sakura's disappearance? Or perhaps it's his raging emotions that are causing the false state of accusation? We'll see!

Ahem, to be really honest I am finding it harder and harder to update this story. It still is my baby, but the story really doesn't appeal to me anymore. There will be about ten more chapters! Also SP will be updated fairly soon! I've been slightly busy lately with some online classes (Math 31 (Calc) and Bio 30!!!!!1111godsavemeholyshitshit) so yeah, but I'll try to update as much as I can :))) See you lovely people next update.


End file.
